Skater Boys and Girls
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. It was a full out war—boys against girls. But when you have Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, skateboards, and big egos, you were gonna end up with something funny, weird, and maybe perhaps SasuSaku?
1. Closing?

**.x.Anme-lover.x.- Hey! Every1 this is .x.Anime-Lover.x. here, and this is also my first fanfiction so bear with me...**

**.x.A-L.x.- Anyways, Sakura please do the honors... **

**Sakura- Ofcourse, .x.Anime-Lover.x. dosen't own Naruto-**

**Ino- but she dose own this Idea, Naruto plussies, and may Anime Manga.**

**Sakura- Hey pig that was my line!**

**Ino- Tough luck forhead!**

**Hinata- SHUT-UP!**

**.x.A-L.x.-Wow! Thx Hinata-chan! **

**Hinata- No problem! On with the story please.**

...

**Skater Boys and Girls **

Hey! Everyone this is Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten here. This is a story about the four of use and our love of skating. The truth is our skate park is being close down to make way to for a new mall. Don't get us wrong we like the mall but we love skating that pretty much that. We and some other friends need a new place to skate. Lucky, Kin found this other park a couple blocks away but it's an all boy skate park! What are we going to do? Well let start by letting us introduce our selves and then start from the beginning of our story.

1. Sakura Haruno: _Sa/ku/ra Har/u/no_1.The Co. Captain of the cheerleading squad. 2. The President of the student body who love academics. 3. like swimming, volleyball, soccer. 4. Friends say she's the best racer that ever lived. 5. The next best thing in her life is skateboarding.

2. Ino Yamanka: _ee/no Ya/ma/na/ka _1. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad. 2. She got the 411 before it even gets out. 3. She a total platinum blond (most of the time). 4. She likes swimming and soccer but she loves volleyball more than the next person. 5. The best dancer out there. 6. She another skater and pro might I not add.

3. Hinata Hyuga: _Hi/na/ta Hu/gah _1.Shy and Sweet. 2. The best journalist to hit this world. 3. Has a fear of water because she almost drown when she was a kid. 4. She can be hard when she wants to. 5 THEE BEST SINGER I've ever met. 6. Another pro at skating.

4. Ten-ten: _10/10_1. Inside and out she is a total tomboy (some times she's a little girly). 2. LOVES sports I mean LOVE it. 3. The 1 fighter to hit these bad streets 4. "You mess with me you better hope I won't find you… You mess with my friends you will Wish we never meet," that's what she says. 5. A person who will show you how skating is done **Thee RIGHT Way**.

...

**Chapter 1: What do you mean Breaker Skaters is closing down?!**

"It's not fair that Breaker Skaters was closed for the past two days cause of some meeting," a girl with black hair and eyes said a little disappointed.

"Kin's right! Guys that's the only time we can hang-out at the skate park for hours at a time," said Sasume.

"Chill guys don't worry. Cause we can go there today anyways," said a girl with two brown Chinese style buns. Yes it was the one and only Ten-ten who was trying to reason with her other two friends. "Guys Ten-ten-san is r-right we do g-get to an-d may-be even during l-lunch," stuttering her answer was our good friend Hinata. Who has been working on the way she stutters and doing great as I might add.

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Ten-ten just, Ten-ten I've been telling you ever since Elementary School. To just call me Ten-ten no suffix okay," She waited for Hinata's response and was given a nod back.

"Now back to the real situation… HINATA YOU ARE SO RIGHT ABOUT THAT BESIDES WE CAN GO AT LUCHJUSTFOR A LITTLE BIT!! Man that is pure genius," a certain type of blond yelled cause of having 5 cups of coffee this morning.

"To tell you the truth Ino, stop yelling cause she right there not 50 miles away and you have to switch to de-café," a girl with pink hair and her ohh so famous forhead (A.N. not 2 be mean or anything), yes who wouldn't forget good old Sakura.

"Gosh 'forehead-girl' you cant tell me what to do," retorted Ino. "Stop calling me 'forehead-girl!' **PIG**! I can tell you anything I want to tell you so that's that!" "What did you call me…?" "You heard me or are you to stupid to hear I called you P-I-G, PIG."

(This went on until someone couldn't take it anymore… Who may you ask well lets find out shall we)?

"COULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT-UP ALREADY, GOSH YOU ARE SO IRTATING…" said Hinata who would think that little instant Hinata Hyuga who stutters 24/7 would yell at her own friends? I know they didn't. After an acquired silent all the way to the cafeteria Sakura broke the silent and said "So, you guys want to eat here quickly and see if the rest of the gang wants to come with us to the skate park?" Ten-ten had spoke up, "Sure why not there are only 4 more girls to ask right." "Yeah," Sausma said, cheerfully.

Basically Ino went to go get her cousin Temari, Hinata and Ten-ten went for Himeka(OOC), Sakura went a head and got Yuri and finally Sausme and Kin got Anki, Anko, the girls Gym teacher's, daughter . Each girl got their bento and ate fairly quickly but not too quickly or else they were going to throw-up after wards. There was some small talk suck as; "I got to show you guys this new trick of mine I swear its true," said Kin, "Cool can't wait," the rest of them said in union.

Then after 5 min. they got their boards and skated to the skate parks. What they didn't know was that they we were in for a big surprise…

_On their way to Breaker Skaters_

"Hey Ten can you help me with my ally it needs some work?" Anki question the all time master. "Sure but after I fixes this messed-up wheel, k?" "Sure. Thanks Ten." "No problem."

"Hey look guys there's a huge group of kids surrounding Beaker Skaters' entrance," alerted Temari.

"W-why won't t-they j-just go inside to skate then?" questioned Hinata. "That's what I won't to find out," said Ten-ten. "Well, lead the way madam," Himeka said.

"Move it people we need to get throw," Sakura said as she pushed throw the crowd, with her friends fallowing behind.

"Hey, Ren what's happening here," asked Yuri. "You guys haven't heard have you…" Ren trailed of after that awaiting the group of girls before him a reply. As he soon saw them all shake there head he brought his head down and at that same point the girls new it was something bad.

Kin spook up to take awake the silence "Come on Ren it can't be that bad… Oh! Hey Marc, _James,_" she used her most annoyed voice whenever she saw James. She loved the ultimate trio also known as the Speed Bros because they were the fasted on their boards back at this skate park.

"Hey, ladies how's it going," Marc said in a smooth way. He was a total ladies man out of the three bros. The girls gave the even amounts of _Okays_ and _Alright you_.

"Well not much it's just that Ren over here seems a little depress," Sausme said.

"Well, anyone who loves this place would be…" Marc had trailed of just as Ren did. "What do you mean anyone who loves this place," said Hinata with a questioned look. "Aw come on what's up guys tell us already," Ino demanded by stomping her foot. "OW! Ino that hurt," Temari said the reason you might already known Ino had stomped on her cousin's foot. "Sorry," Ino apologized to her cousin. "So, what's going on here already I want to skateboard," complained Ten-ten along with a death glare.

Everyone knows when Ten-ten send you a death glare you know she means business.

"Okay-okay-okay," said Marc. He took a deep breath and open his mouth but someone bet him to the punch... who may yo u ask well... "Hey guys can u believe that Breaker Skaters closing down it a huge bummer but hey where getting a new mall to replace it," Said Momo. Now, Momo is not just any kind of skater she would leave the park for a shopping trip. Ehh!

"Um... Sakura, Ten-ten are you guys okay," question a very worried Hyuga heir looking at her two friends faces. Red with anger, no fiery yes fiery they where ready too scream. Breaker Skaters was they're second home a place they could run to during hard times. Now, It's going too be replace for a stupid shopping mall no they weren't going too stand and let this happen.

"Wait hold it everyone cover your ears," said Ino as though she knew what was coming.

"Why," quesstioned Sasume. "Just do it before its too late trust me," Ino asured. Everyone did as they where told by the platium blond.

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" both Sakura and Ten-ten said in union.

"THATS IMPOSIBLE. THAT'S A LODE OF BULL CRAP," complained Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten watch your lauage there are childern present," said James.

Acting as though the two didn't hear him Sakura said, "COME ON TEN WHERE GOING TO TALK TO OWNER NOW!"

Now their friends looked at one another and nodded. Next thing you now the whole group fallowed their two very pissed off friends too the front gates of the park.

...

Ten-ten and Sakura- AAAAAAHHHHHH! Why? A mall ur kidding us right?

Me- No sorry guys, but don't worry Kin will fix it.

Kin- I will?

Me- Ya! Don't worry I got it all plan.(Grins evily)

Sasume- Okay then... Anyways Ino thx 4 tell us 2 cover our ears!

Ino- No problem.

Garra- Why are the girls only in this chapter huh?

Temari- When did u get here?

Me- Panda-chan!(hugs Garra) Just don't worry you and the guys will be in then nexts Chapter.

Garra- o.O

Me- Don't give me that face! (Death glare) Anyways I have a couple of OCs cause I need more characters as the girls and boys pals. Please Garra say the words.

Garra- Wat words?

Hinata- (Hits Garra with the script then shows him his lines)

Garra- Ohh right! Thx Hinata. R&R. .x.Anime-Lover.x. will accept any flamers from u readers. And remeber this is her frist fic.

Me- And cut thats a rap for 2day every1.


	2. Shinobi

**.x.Anme-lover.x.- Hey! Every1 this is .x.Anime-Lover.x. here, and this is also my first fanfiction so bear with me...**

**.x.Anime-Lover.x. - Hey every1 me again and I'm back with the next chapter to Skater Boys and Girls. I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story thx u! crying dramatically**

**(Sasume and Hinata go to comfort me)**

**Neji- What a drama queen….**

**Garra- At least she didn't hug you in the closing of the last chapter.**

**Naruto- Don't forgets she called you and I quote 'Panda-chan' end quote.**

**Garra- Shut-up**

**Kiba- Aw comes on Panda-chan why be so mean to Naruto? Hmm… did Panda-chan wake-up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Naruto and Kiba high-5 each other **

**Garra- (Death glare the both Naruto and Kiba)**

**Sauske- HN. You guys are a bunch of dopes, you know.**

**Naruto- OMG! When did the emo get here!?**

**Sauske- For the last time I'm NOT EMO!!**

**Naruto- Sure you keep telling yourself that…: P**

**Shikamaru- wakes up What-where-who-now?? Ohh it's just you guys… man wake me up from my dream already….zzzzzzz**

**Naruto- Wow a new record Shikamaru. **

**Me- Okay! I'm okay now anyways… who wants too say the disclaimer? the boys look away**

**Me- I said WHO WANTS TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**Garra- I did it last time… let the ice cube or the brick wall do the disclaimer.points to Sauske and Neji**

**Me- Good Idea Panda-chan! Hug's Garra again**

**(Kiba and Naruto)- LMAO! Panda-chan!! **

**I yell - Sakura, Temari, Naruto and Kiba are being mean to Garra!**

**Sakura and Temari come too kick Kiba and Naruto butt**

**Neji- Note to self don't make fun of Garra when .x.Anime-Lover.x. is around.**

**Sauske- I hear that.**

**Me- OMG Saus-chan Neji-kun!Hugs both of them**

**Garra- Do you do that a lot??**

**Me- Only with the cute ones…**

**Naruto and Kiba- I'm not cute?**

**Me- No it's just well what you said too Garra I don't feel like hugging you guys… Sorry! hugs both Naruto and Kiba But anyways Neji, Sauske disclaimer please!**

**Neji- .x.Anime-Lover.x. doesn't own Naruto unfortunately-**

**Sauske- But she dose own Naruto plussies and many Manga. **

**.xA-L.x. - Wait! Sorry every1 for but I've been with Shikamaru too long cause I' too lazy too introduce the boy's in the chapter like the way I did with the first with the girls. (P.S. I'm imputing my guy skater friends in the Chapter.)**

_Chapter 2:_

**A place call Shinobi Skaters**

5... 4... 3... 2... 1!

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!

"HELL, YEAH! BABY NOW WE CAN GO TO SHINOBI SKATE PARK," yelled a hyper blond yes you guess right it was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki screaming as he exited the school grounds on his skateboard. With 5 boys right behind him.

What Naruto didn't know that was someone had just grabbed by his Quicksilver hoodie who well lets continue shall we… "HN. Naruto I'm hungry lets eat first," said a boy with onyx eyes and black hair it's not Sauske Uchiha its Sai Uchiha (A.N. Bet you didn't see that coming) "Sai's right even if it pains me too say it though," said the almighty prodigy of the Huyga clan, Neji Huyga.

"H-help m-me I can-can't b-breath," Naruto said trying too gasping for air since Sai hasn't let go of his hoodie. "Sai! This is **Un**-youthful let go of Naruto he can't breath with you holding him by his hoodie," said a very un-happy youthful Green Beast. "Okay, okay dickless don't get your knickers in a twist," said Sai while letting go of Naruto.

"Thank you Lee," Naruto said "Has anyone seen Teme and Jimmy?"

"Yawn. No I haven't seen Sauske but I think Jimmy when to go get our rich boy," said a boy in shorts, a green shirt and blue and green nick. "No. Shikamaru I Jimmy when to go get Brain C. Bryan R, and Jacob," said a boy with the hood of his gray jacket on, along with tight jeans and Black and white DC. "ARF." "You brought that dog too school again Kiba," said Shino with his trademark sunglasses. "Yeah," Kiba said scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm telling you one of this days Bryan," threaten a boy with curly black hair wearing blue basketball shorts a white shirt and black Aviators. "Ha. That'd be a sight to see," said Brain C in his tight jeans, along with a white shirt and his Jordan's.

"HEY! THERE THEY ARE JACOB, BRYAN, BRIAN, JIMMY OVER HERE," yelled Naruto. As he did this, the boys beside him thought one thing…

_Did he get louder over the summer…? _

And Bryan, Brain, Jacob, and Jimmy looked in the direction of the screaming no more like screeching in their point of view.

"Hey guys aren't you going too go inside and lunch," questioned Jimmy.

"Well we are right now, sssoooo Let's Go," said Kiba. "Yea! Race you there Kiba," said Naruto. "You're on." There off Kiba in the lead and Naruto getting on his board. "That's cheating," complained Kiba. "Who said my boards cheating," said Naruto "Ha. Watch this."

Naruto had speeded his pace on his board and jumped in to midi air and "Aw Shit." then fel flat on his face.

How?

**a.** He's being a cluts

**b. **He saw Hinata

**c. **He got caught by the principal, Jirya.

For the people who picked a or even b I'm sorry too say nice try but it's c. he got caught by Jirya.

"Naruto how many times have I told you never run or skate board in these halls," Jirya said too Naruto while throwing his board back to him. "Don't do it again. Now if you excuse me I got too do some research."

"Yea right," Naruto said under his breath. "See Naruto that's the cost with showing off and not doing it well," said Bryan. "Ha ha. Nice one Bryan," said Lee putting up his hand ready for a High-5. "Lee no just no. First of all I don't fell like high-5ing you right now, 2. Not when you're wearing what our gym teacher's wearing to day," said Bryan in a mater-fact tone. Lee frowned and said "Well then I don't high-5 with people who discriminate Gai's clothing."

As the boys entered the cafeteria they had spotted the rest of the skater dudes and Sauske getting a date with his the new foreign exchange student from France. "As usually, Sauske always gets the girls," said Kiba. "Please one of these days he'll find a girl he can't get," said Naruto. "Really you want to bet on that," questioned Kiba. "Yea. 25 says I'm right." "Alright I see your bet." They shook on it.

"Hey come on lets eat so we can go to S.S. (Shinobi Skaters)," said Shikamaru very lazily. "Right! LET'S GO AND EAT SOME RAMEN!" A.N. I don't have to say who this is right? By the time Naruto finish his oh so loud sentence everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him. "Nothing to see here everyone Naruto just forgot to take his medication today," said Kiba. "I didn't! I took them this morning before I left my house." Everyone was cracking up by now. The group of said skaters walked to their friends table which consisted:

Tristin, who was wearing white basketball, shorts a red & blue polo and blue, red, and white Nick.

Tyler, who was wearing blue jean shorts, a t-shit with monkey holding a paintball gun and DC.

Christain - basketball shirt, jeans, and red and black Jordan's.

"Quite a show back there Naruto," said a rich boy known as Tristin "Thank you Tristin and how's our rich boy?" "For the last time I ain't rich I just have a ½ an arc back yard, a garage that can fit 4 cars, a walk in bathroom, a two way stair case-" Tristin was cut of by well Neji. "We get it already you don't think your rich but you are." Before Tristin was ready to protest Sauske had came in and asked a question to his friends which was "Hey you guys ready to go to Shinobi?" They all nodded and got their boards as they where about to leave Naruto spoke up. "Hey what about the rest of the guys like: Garra, Zaku, Dosu, Zabuza, Haku, Jaydon, Justin and Michel?"

"They left already and said they'll meet us there," said Christian. "Okay! Let's go then!"

_They road on their boards too the skate park until they got to the park and…._

"**Come on Jaydon do you know how to skate**," questioned a voice that was well Justin one of the class clowns at the school who had a big mouth.

"Hey guys! What's up," said Shino. "Oh! You guys finally decided to show huh," said boy with hair long as a girl with jeans, a blue shirt and Blue and Yellow Air Force. "Yeah! What Haku said though you guy's weren't going to show up, but you're here now. The only thing happening here is that Jaydon can't skate for nothing," said Michel in his signature blue shirt and shorts and Black vans.

"Well, no surprise there. He dose even have a brain so how can he skate," said Sai. "Yeah, you're right well I'm going on the half pint who wants to come," said Garra. "I'll come I need the practice," said Naruto. "Better come and watch Naruto so he dose fall on his face." "I want to be there when that happen's right Akumaru." "Arf! (Yeah!)"

"That's enough let's go," commanded Garra.

"Christian, Shino, Zaku, Dosu, Zabuza. Want to do some tricks on the ramp," questioned Tristin. The four boys nodded. "Come on Haku we don't have all day," said. "Right! Sorry Zabuza."

"Bryan, Brain, Jimmy, Michel. You guys want to go on the pot hole and the other ramps," questioned Jacob. "Sure." Whatever." "Doesn't matter." "Yeah."

"Well, who wants to help me teach Jaydon how to board," questioned Justin. The rest of the boys agreed to do so. Hey doesn't need a good laugh cause of their 'Hallow' (-- Jaydon's Nickname)

**.x.Anime-Lover.x. - Well how'd you like the seconded chapter? It supposes to introduce some of my Friends from school and the Shinobi Skaters. **

**Naruto- Why am I on medication?**

**Sauske- You really need to ask that? Here just look in the mirror and you'll find the answer. **

**Naruto- What that's suppose to mean TEME!?**

**Sauske- You're a Dope figure it out!**

**Naruto- Teme**

**Sauske- Dope**

**Naruto- Ass whip**

**Sauske- Retard its Asshole**

**Naruto- Who cares your still an emo**

**Sauske- You little-**

**Rock Lee- Guys this is very un-youthful.**

**Garra- Here we go again with the Youthful crap…**

**Lee- What did you say?!**

**Garra- You know what I said.**

**Me- Guys**

**(The Guys keep arguing) **

**Me-GUYS!!**

**They all turn around to see a very pissed off me.**

**Me- Thx. U! Who's saying the closeing?**

**Yuri- Umm… I think Shikamaru. **

**Me- Thx you Yuri-chan! SHIKA-KUN!**

**Shikamaru- zzzzzzz… What?**

**Me- Say the closeing.**

**Shikamaru-R&R. .X.Anime-Lover.x. Will accept any flamers from u readers. And remember this is her first fic.**


	3. Results

**.x.Anime-Lover.x. - Hey every1 I'm back with the next chapter to Skater Boys and Girls. cries**

**Ino- Please excuses .x.Anime-Lover.x. And her crying.**

**Sakura- There is a reason for that too. It's because she just had her promotion today and she is very happy and sad about it.**

**Hinata- True!**

**Ten-ten and Temari- Congratulations .x.Anime-Lover.x.!**

**Me- Thx guys! Okay now I'm good! Alright Kin, Sausme, Yuri, and Anki come here please! **

**The girls- Were here! stands in a straight line**

**Kin- We have a surprise for you .x.Anime-Lover.x.**

**Me- What is it? **

**Sausme- Close your eyes. **

**(I close my eyes) **

**Yuri and Anki- Now open! they show me a big ass cake**

**Me- Cries my goodness you guys are awesome!**

**The girls- Thank you!**

**Me- Okay. Ten-ten and Hinata say those words. **

**Hinata- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto unfortunately-**

**Ten-ten- But she dose own Naruto plussies and many Manga. **

* * *

_Chapter 3: __**The Result of their actions.**_

The girls were sitting on the curb of the school. Since, lunch wasn't over. The girls just got back from Breaker Skaters. Still disappointed Temari was playing with her board, Hinata and Sausme looking down at the cement hiding away their emotion. Momo had decided to come so she could get back to class early along with two of the Speed

"I can't believe this," said a girl in green army pants, a pink kimono shirt and black and white Conover's.

"I know Ten-ten. It's not fair we have no where to skate," said Sakura. She was dressed in basketball shorts, a brown shirt with the words _2 Cute 4 U 2 Talk 2 _in yellow, and Spiderman Nick. (A.N. Those Nick are HOT! I want them so badly.)

"Well, maybe if you guys didn't keep yelling at the owner and telling him what's wrong with him. He might have told us more about the park" questioned a girl with red hair, like the girl from Paramore's hair. She was also wearing tight jeans, a skull tang top, and black and white stared Vans.

"Well, what do think we were going to do, huh? Just stand there like angels, when our second home is closing down," yelled Ten-ten almost ready to cry.

"No but if you reasoned with him, he could have told us more!"

"Well, I didn't see you do anything did I? You were just standing there and acting like nothing was happening!"

"It was because you were yelling!"

"COULD YOU GUYS' STOP! MAN. WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING _BREAKER SKATERS _IS CLOSING! SO, FACE IT W-we c-can't do any-thin' if we wanted to. Our skater homes gone and we-we c-couldn't do anything, said Sausme looking down with her long silky orange hair covered her face in shame of crying.

"Sausme don't cry because if you cry I'll cry and everyone else will," said Hinata already sobbing. She started putting her knees together and holding them and stared sobbing into them.

"Come on Hinata your better than this you too Sausme," explained Marc, "We know you may be quite but your tough so you can handle this."

"James, have you seen Ren and Kin anywhere," questioned a girl in white and purple shirt/shorts, a purple tang top and white pumas. "No. I though the where right behind us but I guess they disappeared some where. Why do you ask, Temari?"

"Oh, nothing really just forgets it…"

"Alright but if they don't show they'll get in trouble in their next class."

_BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

"Well that's the bell better get inside or will get killed by our teachers," said Temari "You okay, Hinata, Sausme?" "Yea," they said in union.

"Wait what about Kin and Ren," Questioned Anki while playing with her medium height black hair and green and red highlights.

"Don't worry they'll make it just you wait. Remember she's with a Speed Bro," assured Marc putting his arm around Kin, which made her have a light pink blush.

"Alright lovebirds save it for later. Right now let's get to class shall we," said Ino. With that Marc took his arm away form Anki's shoulder.

_During 6__th__ period Chemistry;_

"Where, are they," whispered Anki to Temari.

"Don't worry they'll make it."

"Alright." Just as soon as Anki said that Kin and Ren had ran into the room breathing heavily as if the had been chased by an anger mob of village travelers chasing a traitor out of their village.

"Would you two explain to the class why you are," the teacher had cheeked her watched "10 minutes late?"

"Well, we were helping a boy in a case get to his class," said Ren.

"Hmmm. I think I heard of that boy," said the teacher "Alright I'll buy it this time take your seats. Now as I was saying…" Both Ren and Kin took their seats in the back of the room.

_After class…_

"Kin where were you," question the girls faithful leader, Haruno Sakura.

"Me and Ren where looking for a place to skate," Kin simply said. This had caught the whole group's attention. Even some other students who heard about Breaker Skaters big incident, they where wondering what Kin say next after the group's reaction. When others who did skate at Breaker Skaters need a new place so they decided to cheek out what place Kin found.

"Where."

"Did."

"You?"

"How."

"Did."

"You?"

"When."

"Did."

"You?"

"Tell us already woman!" This made Kin giggle. "Okay do you really want to know," Kin questioned playfully.

"YES!!" said everyone in the halls. Everyone in the group looked at the people who just screamed and gave them an are-you-listening-to-this-conversation look.

"Okay," said Kin and she took a deep breath "Ren, do the honors please."

"With pleasure," said Ren "Okay, so we where walking right behind you guys. Then Kin remembered that one of her friends go to this park named _Shinobi Skaters_. So, we went to the place and cheeked it out there were a lot of guys there during lunch too. Me and Kin where thinking and-" Ren was cut off by Temari.

"You guys were thinking what?"

"You didn't let me finish okay here I go. We were thinking-" Ren was cut off again but by Kin.

"That we can go there after school and cheek it out," Kin finished Ren's sentence "Sorry Ren, you were taking to long." Ren just nodded in assuring her it was fine. "So, are you guys up to going to a new place for skating," questioned Kin.

They said the same thing "Yes!"

Accepted a certain pink haired girl and a burnet with two Chinese buns didn't answer Kin's question. Why didn't the answer well because they just disappeared. The same though came into the girls and the Speed Bro's head:

_Where did Sakura and Ten-ten go?_

* * *

**Me- Well there's the number 3 of the chapter. **

**Ino- Where did the Sakura go?**

**Hinata- Don't forget Ten-ten…**

**Me- I can't tell you here cause everyone will know right here. **

**Anki- Well, Kin did fix the problem with the place to skate issue.**

**Kin- but then Saki and Ten left…**

**Me- Don't worry everything will be fine. Yuri say the closing please.**

**Yuri- R&R! .x.Anime-Lover.x. Will except flamers. And cheek out her other story **_**My Girl or My Best Friend?**_

**Temari- Ja-Ne!**


	4. Missing

**Me- I'm back with Chapter 4! **

**Kin- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Would like to thank the fallowing (for review this story):**

**HinataMusaCorneliaRenee**

**bloodroseinthetwilight**

**Dria-Chan a.k.a XxXxMuSiCxX.**

**candyluverx.**

**X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x**

**.x.Fallen.x.Imprefection.x.**

**Sauske- Not that many if you ask me… **

**Neij- True…**

**Ino- When we find Sakura and Ten-ten, I'm so telling them what you said…**

**Me- That's enough for me! **

**The girls- but-but-but**

**Me- No buts' I'm okay with that many.**

**Hinata- O-okay… **

**Sausme- Sure!**

**Anki- Now, can we start the story?**

**Me- Sure! Lee pleases!**

**The girls- Why Lee?**

**Me- Just cause oh and Yuri you too. **

**Lee- By the power of youth lets do this right Yuri!**

**(Girls giggle in the back round)**

**Yuri- Yea whatever! (Death glares them) .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto unfortunately-**

**Lee- But she dose own Naruto plussies and many Manga. Yosh! **

* * *

__

Chapter 4: Where Did Saki and Ten go?

"Where did Saki and Ten go," Hinata questioned looking where her two friends where standing in the halls. "They probably just went to their next class," James tried to convince the raven haired girl. "Are you sure because I know no one wants to hurry to Mrs. Yakima's class," replied Temari. Ren gave her a quick stare and said "Yea, James' right lets just get to class and asked them there."

"But, the bell didn't ring yet," Kin pointed to the red bell over her head and tilted her head. Then Yuri looked at the group before her and nodded. "Are you sure cause as soon as Kin and Ren asked about cheeking out _Shinobi Skaters _they just left," Anki pointed-out to her friends. "Yea, Anki'sright, and to tell you the truth..." Sausme just trailed off not wanting to continue the sentence. "Tell us what," Kin raised his brow. "Never-mind."

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!_

"Let's just get to class, and we'll continue this later," Marc simply said. The rest of the group nodded and left to their 7th class of the day.

(A.N. Sakura, Ten-ten, Hinata, Ino, and James have the same class. Kin, Yuri, Anki, Ren, Marc, and Temari have the same class at this period.)

The time went quick for the rest of the day, but Ten-ten and Sakura were no where to be found at all the rest of the day. Each time their teacher asked where Miss. Haruno and Miss. Kunia(-- made a last name up for Ten-ten) where, each one of there friends would say that they had left for family isuse or that they went home eairly.

2:34 and get ready at _5...4...3...2...1!_

_BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! _

The group o friends just simply met up at the Sakura tree beside the school. There was a deep silence no could say a word. Why? Because what where they going to say their two friends where gone and no one has seen them since the _incident _in the hall today. Why, wasn't anyone at their clubs or after school acivitties? Again, they where canceled due to blah blah blah. Still, students hung aruond the school's grounds just for the heck of it. Some students would do their homework on the football field, others library. Some where at detention, others out doing work for teachers for extra creditor because the need to so test/assiments. And the rest jut for the heck of it!

This would of been the time where they would skate for hours on end but they couldn't. Why? Well if you didn't read the first chapter or the summary they wow! I'll tell you it's because well, BREAKER SKATERS IS CLOSED!

Marc decided to break the silence and said, "Well, no what are we going to do? Cause well, Sakura and Ten-ten aren't here and Breaker Skaters is close plus activities and clubs are canceled today what do you want to do?"

"Well, what do you think! We should go and look for them duh," exclaimed Ino. "Alright then let's go," said Marc. Everyone started leaving the Sakura Tree, until Temari yelled, "WAIT! YOU RETARDS GET BACK HERE!" Everyone turned around and ran back to Temari before she can yell any louder. Honestly everyone can tell she and Ino were cousin's at that point. Loudness DOSE runs in the family, really. They just started wondering how loud Temari's younger brothers where... "OhMygosh! Couz, you are too, too loud," Ino said waging her finger at her cousin. "Shut-up In-o your way louder than me." "Please, anyone in can tell that was way louder than me."

"Can you guys stop arguing." The two arguing cousins stopped at the words of Hinata. "Alright, so why did you call us back her Temari?" "Oh, right! W don't know where to go remember." The group looked at one another and then back to Temari and nodded. "okay so who goes with who? and where?

**Simply this is what happened:**

Ino and Hinata- all the parks

Temari and Kin- The shopping center.

Anki and Yuri- School grounds

Speed Bro's- Libary and Dogo

Meet back at the Cherry Blossom Tree at 3:40 sharp!

_With Temari and Kin:_

"Alright! Now I know they weren't in this butic so, I think we should go cheek the food cort. Come on Kin," Temari said as she exited, _Cut and Sweet_. "Kin let's go!" She looked for her companition that should of been by her side. She looked back into the butic and saw Kin getting into a chair abou to get her hair done. Temari ran and took Kin by the left hand and had two boards in her right.

"We, are looking for Sakura and Ten-ten not getting our hair done!" "Sorry." "That's fine let's just go in to the food cort, and cheek there." With that they skated thei way to the Cort making sure no secuarity gaurds were around to tail them and tell them they can't skate there.

_With Anki and Yuri:_

They were currently cheeking the school halls for their friends. "Are you sure they're going to be here cause Sakura wasn't helping any of the teachers, Ten-ten was particing, and they weren't even in the football field," Yuri explained as she played with her hair (remeber her hair is like the girl from Paramore)

"Yea. thank-you Miss-State-the-obvious," Anki said alittle annoyed. Yuri noticed this and stopped in her tracks. Anki looked at Yuri who just stopped and said, "Listen Yuri I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just well, all that happened today I just don't know what I'm saying girl. So, are we cool?" "Yea, come on you we could go see the basketball cort inside the Gym. They might be there shoting hoops!" "Then lead the way Yuri," said Anki as she put her two arms out leading the way to the Gym.

_With the Speed Bros:_

**A.N. **I'm too lazy to talk about these boys right now so bare with me!

Marc and James were in the Non-fiction section messing around and the librarian was giving them a lecture about play with perfect books that hae greet adventure just awaitng them and blah blah blah with such and such. Their brother Ren was currently look ing through a book.

"Hey, Ren you done reading," questioned his brother. "Yea, I am Marc," Ren said as he put the book away and said, "Guys even in a library, we get in trouble. Think if mom where her she would say-" The brothers took a deep breath and said in union "_You three are the oldest out of my children and still you seem as tehe youngest. You boys have been hanging with your cousin Shuin to much you know. I expect you three to set an example for your younger siblings. blah blah blah blah blah_..." This made the brithers laugh and the librarian had said, "Shhh!"

"Come on guys before we getinto anymore trouble lets go into the fiction section shall we," questioned Ren and his brother's fallowed him like soldiers to their captain.

_With Hinata and Ino:_

They have cheek every park in the area that they knew the girls might be at. The only one left was... Breaker Skaters. Ino looked at Hinata who was currently lookingat the ground. "Are you sure you want to come? Cause after your recation to the place closeing down I understand if you want to stay out here and wait for me. It won't take that long and you can-" Ino was cut off by Hinata who said, "No. It's okay. I'll be fine lets just go inside and get it over with." They both open the gates and

What did the two girls see?

a. Tenten do them tricks on the ramps making it look easy.

b. Sakura do tricks on the pot hole like a baby drinking milk in a bottle.

c. both crying at their feet because this was thier second home that they were loosing.

d. all of the above.

What did they see they say D. All of the above. Tenten was doing tricks on ramps, but she was crying enough for you to tell. Why? Because this was her last time doing suck a thing here. Sakura was on the pot hole doing tricks like there was no tommorw. She was crying also since this was her home witch was being takin away by some new mall!

"Well, looks like we found them ain't that right Hinata?" This made both Sakura and Ten-ten stop what they where doing and look at the two girls who aprouching them. "Yea, everyone's worried about you guys you know," Hinata simply just said. "So, why did you guys leave," Ino questioned as she raised her brow. "Yea why?"

This made both Sakura and Ten-ten look at each other a cross the park and Sakura nodded. As she left the pot hole to go over to Ten-ten she was whiping away her tears. "Maybe because you guys were so eggair to forget Breaker Skaters," Ten-ten finally said a little annoyed. This made Ino and Hinata look at each other and Ino said "To foget Breaker Skaters? what are you taking about Ten?" "I mean, when Kin and Ren where talking about that _place Shinobi Skaters. _You all said Yes so quick when they said the would cheek it out after school." At that Ten-ten just simply nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, we might of said that but I and everyone else was just wanted a place to skate not replace or even forget Breaker Skaters! I know where your coming form but you don't have to be this way okay I was just..." there Ino just trailed off. "You just what! Want to replace and take and forget this place!" "No never! In a millon years Saki! All the memories and events here, even the laughter we would never do such a thing. What makes you even think that! Sakura please think about it it's just a place to skate not to replace it!" "Ohh! now you call Breaker Skaters it! it was our hang out, it is a place to get away from the problems, and it was what we cared about!"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP! THE FOUR OF US HAVE BEEN THE BEST OF FRIENDS FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. NOW, YOUR LETTIN' A PLACE THAT WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO GET IN THE WAY! THIS IS SO STUPID," Hinata yelled, she couldn't bare see her three best firends fight like this. After Hinata's out burst none of the girls moved or said anything, untill Ten-ten spoke up. "Guys Hina's right we shouldn't fight over a park we haven't even seen." "Yea, your right Ten. Maybe we can go cheek the place out and show the skaters there what Breaker Skaters can really do," Sakura said to her three best friends.

"Well then lets go back to that Sakura tree since it's almost 3:40 and tell the rest of gang," Ino replied to the group of gals. "Yes let's go shall we," Ten-ten questioned to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. All three girls looked at each other and said "We shall!" and they skated back to the school.

* * *

**Me- there u go the 4th of my chapters!**

**Ino and Hinata- Yea! **

**Ten-ten- Well, Summers here and now we can go and hang in the sun.**

**Temari- Yea, Yea, Yea!**

**Me- Sakura and Tenten! Sauske and Neji said something mean to me at the being of the chapter!**

**Sakura and Tenten- Sauske Neji!**

**The two boys- wat?**

**Sakura and Ten-ten- Wat.did.You.say to .x.Anime-Lover.x.**

**Naruto- Guys run!**

**The two guys- Right!**

**Me and the girls+ Naruto- LAMO!**

**Me- Say the close girls and Naruto.**

**Naruto and Girls- .x.Anime-Lover.x. will except flamer. Rember this is her first fic. and Don't forget to cheek-out her other fic _My Girl or My Best Friend!_**

**Everyone- Ja-Ne!**


	5. Heading Out

**Me- Back with the 5th chapter!**

**Sauske- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Would like to thank the fallowing (for review this story):**

**HinataMusaCorneliaRenee**

**bloodroseinthetwilight**

**Dria-Chan a.k.a XxXxMuSiCxX.**

**candyluverx.**

**X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x**

**.x.Fallen.x.Imprefection.x.**

**Sk8erxchick**

**Sakura- Okay! We're going to see this place called _Shinobi Skaters_ right?**

**The girls- do we?**

**Me- Maybe, Maybe not.**

**Everyone- o.O**

**Me- Hey don't make me come over there**

**Everyone- o.O**

**Me- Stop it!**

**Hinata- O-okay.**

**Me- Thx u! Sorry I havent uploaded it was because I would of updated Saturday but my cousin got married and then Sunday my grandma had her birthday and yea.**

**Kiba- Did you cry at the wedding?**

**Me- No! What gave you that idea?**

**Naruto- Cause most girls cry during weddings...**

**Ten-ten- Can we start the story?**

**Me- Of course! **

**Lee- Wait! the disclaimer.**

**Me- Ohh right! umm who's doing it?**

**Temari-Me and my couz!**

**Me- Right Please say it**

**Ino- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own that guy(points to Naruto) unfortunately-**

**Temari- But she dose own Naruto plussies and many Manga.**

* * *

__

Chapter 5: Here we come Shinobi's

_With the Shinobi Skaters:_

School was currently out by this time. The group of Shinobi's were currently walking of the school grounds, making their way to the skate park. Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Sai arguing over the usual boy talk which girl in the school was hoter than the other, the best boards, who was better at sports, and what ever boys talk about. (**A.N.**If you haven't found out I'm a girl! and I'll do my best about this boy stuff.) Christan, Jaydon, Tristin, and Tyler where talking about Basketball, of couse they would be while Justin was pulling some jokes in. You see Justin is really that sporty or acttive he's good on a board, other than that his life is class clown, copy of the smart girl in class, Greek Mytholgy, and gossip, alot of it. (**A.N.**This is true about Justin and the other boys.) Jimmy left school early for a doctors appointment and Michel was ground for the next couple of days. Brain C. Bryan R. and Jacob where currently talking about the 5 B's Babes, Bucks, Broskies, Boards, and Basketball. Neji, Sauske, Shikamaru and Garra where all acting let's say it in a few words shall we... cool, cold and icey. Haku was in Zaku's shadow as usual, while Zabuza was making conversation with Dose and Dose's little bro Zaku.

"Did you guys hear? That there was this Skate Park that's closing," questioned Haku said to the group of boys before him.

"No, where did you hear that," questioned a boy with brown hair and that covered his hill shaped head.

"Well, Tyler there was a group of kids that pasted by Shinobi during lunch and we just happen to here their conversation and all," Zaku simply replied to the HillHead. -- back at school that's his #1 nickname and he dosen't care!

"Really, what was the name of the Park," Naruto asked curiously looking over his friend's shoulder, to hear more clearly. "I belive it was called Break Skate," said Jaydon. "Wow! Hallow used his brain to refure back to the past! But saidly he is wrong the plae was called Breaker Skaters," Justin had corrected. With calling Jaydon Hallow, he gave Justin a look of anger. "Chill, Jaydon. God, you know that's the way we are we rip on each other," Zabuza said trying to defened his other friend.

Before Jaydon could reply or make a remark a certain ice cold boy said "So what else did you hear about this park?" Everyone looked at which one of the 4 boys who had asked the questioned. It so happened it was good old Destiny King himself Neji Huyga. "Since, when are you interisted in another park, other than Shinobi? A Huyga," questioned the dog lover himself. Neji had paused for a seconed and said "Well i was just wondering that was all... and I was thinking were would all those skaters go now when they want to skate?" Most of his firends besides Garra, Sauske and Shikamaru all stopped and though about what the Huyga had said. All, still wondering Kiba did what Naruto would of done, "WHAT!" Neji just looked at Sauske, and Shikamaru and then to Garra and then back to the other boys and simply said "Which one of the three of you want's to tell these boys?"

The three looked at one another and all nodded in agreement. So, said their actions Sauske spoke and said "The one's that are smart enough should know already," he paused looking at Naruto, Kiba, and Jaydon and then countiued "the one's who don't know I'll explain to you. They-group-of-skater's-from-that-park-might-come-to-our-park-and-think-they-can-skate-there. Did-I-say-it-clear-enough-or-must-I-repeat-myself?" Naruto had a huge grin on his face and said "I got it! BELIVE IT!" Everyone swet droped anime style. As that happen they just keep walking untill Jacob came to a halt. "Hey Jacob! What are you doing?" 'Guys, Shinobi Skaters is right here. _retards."_He whispered the very last part so he didn't have to recieve the fuiry of the Uchiha or the Huyga.

_With the Breaker Skaters: _

_Note: this is happening the same time the Shinobi's are doing what is said above._

The group was currently standing by the Sakura tree waiting for Hinata and Ino hopping they found Tenten and Sakura. None of them had such luck finding them either. Hinata and Ino _were_their last hope finding their two firends. "So, you think they found Sakura and Tenten," Sausme questioned with alittle worry with in her voice. "They better have," Kin protested and with that she put her foot down making sure she didn't stoop on Temari's foot as her cousin a while back. "Yea," Yuri said in a low voice. After all Tenten was the one who put her back on ride a board after the _actident. _

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHO WE HAVE WITH US!" a voice yelled from afar well it up were standing where these girls and the Speed Bros you would think it was normal to hear Ino that loud. The group did look in the direction of the yelling and what do you know it had brought a joy into the group's eyes again. As the four girls were skating there way to the Sakura tree everyone was so happy and rejoiced that the some of the girls giggled and jumping and the boys tried not to join the girls giggling and jumping.

The group of girls soonly arived and they had such a conversation as they haven't seen each other for years, but they haven't seen each other in a couple of hours. Anki had broken the current conversation by asking "Where and How did you guys find Tenten and Sakura?" Sakura had spoken and said "Well, it went down like this..."

_Flashback:_

_"Well, looks like we found them ain't that right Hinata?" This made both Sakura and Ten-ten stop what they where doing and look at the two girls who aprouching them. "Yea, everyone's worried about you guys you know," Hinata simply just said. "So, why did you guys leave," Ino questioned as she raised her brow. "Yea why?"_

_This made both Sakura and Ten-ten look at each other a cross the park and Sakura nodded. As she left the pot hole to go over to Ten-ten she was whiping away her tears. "Maybe because you guys were so eggair to forget Breaker Skaters," Ten-ten finally said a little annoyed. This made Ino and Hinata look at each other and Ino said "To foget Breaker Skaters? what are you taking about Ten?" "I mean, when Kin and Ren where talking about that place Shinobi Skaters. You all said Yes so quick when they said the would cheek it out after school." At that Ten-ten just simply nodded in agreement._

_"Maybe, we might of said that but I and everyone else was just wanted a place to skate not replace or even forget Breaker Skaters! I know where your coming form but you don't have to be this way okay I was just..." there Ino just trailed off. "You just what! Want to replace and take and forget this place!" "No never! In a millon years Saki! All the memories and events here, even the laughter we would never do such a thing. What makes you even think that! Sakura please think about it it's just a place to skate not to replace it!" "Ohh! now you call Breaker Skaters it! it was our hang out, it is a place to get away from the problems, and it was what we cared about!"_

_"WILL YOU GUYS STOP! THE FOUR OF US HAVE BEEN THE BEST OF FRIENDS FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. NOW, YOUR LETTIN' A PLACE THAT WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO GET IN THE WAY! THIS IS SO STUPID," Hinata yelled, she couldn't bare see her three best firends fight like this. After Hinata's out burst none of the girls moved or said anything, untill Ten-ten spoke up. "Guys Hina's right we shouldn't fight over a park we haven't even seen." "Yea, your right Ten. Maybe we can go cheek the place out and show the skaters there what Breaker Skaters can really do," Sakura said to her three best friends._

_"Well then lets go back to that Sakura tree since it's almost 3:40 and tell the rest of gang," Ino replied to the group of gals. "Yes let's go shall we," Ten-ten questioned to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. All three girls looked at each other and said "We shall!" and they skated back to the school._

_End of Flaskback:_

"And where are here right now!" Tenten nodded in agreement of what happen before, while both Ino and Hinata both High-5 each other at their work. "Wow! That's intesting," said Ren. "What do you mean?" "Well I thought that it would be more complects than that." Before anyone could say the next word a ring tone was set off by the song, Animal I've Become by, Three Day Grace

**_I can escape this Hell_**

**_So many times I've tried_**

**_but I'm still caged in-_**

_"Hello" _It was Marc's new ring tone. _"Yea, but-" "But mom-" Yes mother." "Even Ren and James" _This made him smirk. _"Alright." "Yes. Love you too mother." _With that Marc hund up the phone and said "I guess you girls got to go to Shinobi Skaters without me and and my Brothers." This made Anki raise her brow and say "Why?" and Ren and James both nodded and say "Yes Why? Brother Marc."

Marc signed and said "Because Mom want's us to go pick up the twins from tennis practice, get Michi form Art class and Run some eriens." "Ahhh man that's so stupid. Why cant she?" "Cause we should be helping out in the house more instead of all this other stuff. Pluse she got some other things to do..." "Date with that another guy?" Marc simply nodded, after all his so called father, who has been called a asshole, or a bastard by his mother because did leave his mother, him and his siblings for that bitch of a whore who was said to be better than his family. There was a bright side to that, they kids didn't have to here there mother and father fighting at 24/7. The Speed Bro's mother consintrated more on her work and kids after their father left and well she became the CEO of the Uchiha Crops. (Sound familar?)

"Ohh! Well, you guys should go then well hold up here! After all that BMW of yours won't drive it's self," Anki said cheerfully. Of course everyone new about what had happen with the Speed Bros and their family problem. With that each brother nodded and said there good-byes and left to go to the BMW. After they had left there was a silence until someone spoke up, it was of course Ino.

"So, we going to Shinobi or not?" "Well, what time is it?" Kin cheeked her watch and spoke "4:30 why?"

"Just wondering..." "Okay so we going or not?"

"Well, Seeing the time I think-"

**Me- Hoped you like the chapter sorry again didn't upload. and well there you go.**

**Everyone- Wait Wat you ending it right here!?**

**Me- No jk jk jk! Continue please...**

"We should go none the less!" "Right," the rest of the group said in agreement to Sakura's words. "Wait," everyone turned to see it was Tenten who had spoken, "We are going to show these so called Shinobi's what a Breaker Skater can do right?" "HELL YEA!" "Good, cause we aint going easy on them if they chalenge us to a skatin' contest... right" "LIKE WE SAID AGAIN TEN HELL YEA!" And with that the girls skated off to the so called _Shinobi Skaters _to show them what they have coming form a bunch of rough and tough girls who WILL kick ass if the have to...

_Them Shinobi Skaters:_

"I still don't get why I have to stand here why cant i go in and skate huh?"

Smaru took a deep breath and said to Naruto "Cause your the_ best for this job_. Besides the rest of us have better things to do instead of standing and waiting for someone to come here..." Before Naruto could protest on how he had better things to do to someone had called Shikamaru over saying "HEY SHIKA ARE YOU TO SKATE OR ARE YOU GOING T HELP NARUTO?!" "NAH! I'LL BE THERE HOLD ON KIBA... okay you got it Naruto?" And Naruto pen his mouth to say something in response untill Shikamaru said "Good. See a have fun." and with that he left to go and skate.

Naruto just keep mumblings to himself cause he couldn't do anything but that. A few times he was on his skate board doing so simple tricks, just moving at essay's and all that. He seem to cheek his watch and it read 4:46 so, he decided to take a quick nap after all he couldn't sleep in his classes as much he did yesterday.

_In Naruto's dream:_

_He was currently walking in a dark room as he found a gate of some sort and now Naruto was standing on water he had no idea why but he didn't feel as scared as he should. _

_"Who's there," demand a voice in the distance. The voice was strong, deep, forceful and such. "Naruto Uzumaki and you are," Naruto asked curiously as he did to wonder if he heard this voice before. The creature had just laughed like a villain who ha just unleashed a frightening plan to his enemies. _

_What's so funny!?"_

_'You, You don't even remeber me?"_

_"Who are you?" _

_"The demon with in you young man. Don' you remember? I suppose you must not though, by the look on your face." With that the demon appeared behind the gates. **A fox, wait no a fox can't have 9 tails... or can it? But why did he decide to show himself now? **Naruto thought to himself. "You must be wondering huh? Why I'm hear aren't you." He then looked at Naruto and said "Because there will be something coming. You and your friends may already know that there is a skate park that has been close am I correct?" Naruto looked at him like he was mad and then he simply nodded in responses. "Good. Well, there is a girl you shall met and I'm telling you stay away from her for she will only cause problems for you and you don't want that do you?" Naruto nodded again and said "Who is she then?"_

_"You shall see..." Then the Kuybi chuckled again and said "You'll see." _

_With that the kuybi lefted Naruto in the darkness. "Wait what?! I have more questions come back! Come back here you so called Demon!"_

_End of Dream_

Naruto had been awaken by a girl with pearl like eyes that looked like his friend Neji's but there was one diffence her eyes were softer, more inviting unlike Neji's who seem cold. This made Naruto Blush and say "Who are you?" "Umm. Sakura!" she said and she waked right behind a girl with pink hair. "What did you do to my friend!" She demanded she seemed mad very mad. "What?! Nothin' all I said was who she was and then she ran to you. Who are you girls anyways?"

Naruto took notice of each girl before him. One with the pink hair must of been Sakura as he recalled. The one behind her had blue raven like hair. She might be related to Neji in some way. One beside her had her chocolate like hair put into two chiness style buns. he girl with the Chinese buns was taking to a girl with long black hair that went down to her knees. There where two blonds who looked at Naruto with suspicion both girls had blue eyes, but one had her hair in a pony-tail and the other with four pony-tails on her head. There was a girl who was besides the one who had Neji's eyes had orange hair that went down to her knees. Lastly there where two girls who where talking to one another one with her hair red styled like the girl from Paramore and the other with medium hight black hair along with red and green highlights.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and you?" said the girl with pink hair. "Naruto Uzumaki! and your firends behind you are?" "Ohh! Sorry the one behind me is Hinata Huyga, these two blonds are Ino Yamanaka, she has the pony tail and the other is Subaku no Temari." she paused and continued "The one with the Chinese buns is Tenten Kunia. The one she is talking to is Kin Tusushi. Lastly these two right here are Yuri Yanmaza," she pointed to the girl with the black hair and red&green highlights ,"and the other one is Anki Mishraba.(sp.?)"

"State your business here at Shinobi Skaters?" Naruto asked. "We want to skate here," Sakura said so simply as though it were second nature. This made Naruto chuckle and say "Hmmm. We've been waiting for you guys I mean Girls. Alright then fallow me." and with that they fallowed Naruto into the gates of Shinobi Skaters.

**Me- _There_ you go I have given you the 5th and the 6th will be comeing soon!**

**The girls- Yea!**

**Naruto- I was the first to met you guys. Wait wat di the 9 tail fox mean?**

**Me- You will see very soon and I have a question Naruto?**

**Naruto- Yes**

**Me- Why did you blush when you saw Hinata's eyes I didn't say you should**

**Nauto- Ummmmm...**

**Neji- Yea! Why N-A-R-U-T-O! **

**Naruto- No reason (backs to the wall)**

**Me- Tenten stop Neji before he kills Naruto!**

**Tenten- Right!**

**Me- Okay... umm say the closing Kin.**

**Kin- Right R&R! .x.Anime-Lover.x. will except flamers. Remeber this is her first fic. Don't forgt to cheek out her other fic _My Girl or My Best Firend?_**

**Me- Yea! and To let you noe I might start _Thee Way of The Street _this week, so watch for it!**

**Ja-Ne!**


	6. And You Are?

**Me- Back with the 6th chapter!**

**Sauske- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Would like to thank the fallowing (for review this story):**

**HinataMusaCorneliaRenee**

**bloodroseinthetwilight**

**Dria-Chan a.k.a XxXxMuSiCxX.**

**candyluverx.**

**X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x**

**.x.Fallen.x.Imprefection.x.**

**Sk8erxchick**

**tenten- Time to kick some Shinobi ass**

**The girls- Yea!**

**Me- Hehe**

**Everyone- o.O**

**Me- Alright Naruto say them words.**

**Everyone- He did it last time**

**Me- Ohh okay Sakura and Sauske!**

**Naruto- Umm. Where are they**

**Hinata- Wat do you think there doing**

**Kiba- Making out...**

**Me- Ewwww! Kiba wat's wronge with you!**

**Kiba- idk o.O**

**Naruto- Watever Teme! Sakura-chan!**

**Ten-ten- Danm it where are they!?**

**Lee- This is very unyouthful!**

**Gaara- could you shut up with the youthful crap!**

**Me- Gaara laugage!**

**Temari- Hahaha**

**Me- Ino go call Sakura.**

**Ino- K.**

**2 minutes later**

**Ino- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me- What happen?!**

**Ino- Saukra. Sauske. dark. room. kiba. right. ehhh! Shika!**

**Shikamaru- It's okay.**

**Everyone- o.O Where are you going .x.Anime-Lover.x.-chan**

**Me- To go get Sakura and Sauske. (Grab the 2 and sets them in two chairs)**

**Sakura- What you do that for!**

**Sauske- Hn. You know you and Ino don't even knock.**

**Naruto- Hey Teme why are your lips have lipstick on it?**

**Sauske- None of your business.**

**Ino- Just do the damned Disclaimer.**

**Sakura- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto unfortunately-**

**Sauske- But she dose own Naruto plussies and many Manga.**

* * *

__

Chapter 5: So, your the Breaker Skaters

_Previously on **Skater Girls and Boys**_

_"I'm Sakura Harunoand you?" said the girl with pink hair. "Naruto Uzumaki! and your firends behind you are?" "Ohh! Sorry the one behind me is Hinata Huyga, these two blonds are Ino Yamanaka, she has the pony tail and the other is Subaku no Temari." she paused and continued "The one with the Chinese buns is Tenten Kunia. The one she is talking to is Kin Tusushi. Lastly these two right here are Yuri Yanmaza," she pointed to the girl with the black hair and red&green highlights ,"and the other one is Anki Mishraba.(sp.?)"_

_"State your business here at Shinobi Skaters?" Naruto asked. "We want to skate here," Sakura said so simply as though it were second nature. This made Naruto chuckle and say "Hmmm. We've been waiting for you guys I mean Girls. Alright then fallow me." and with that they fallowed Naruto into the gates of Shinobi Skaters._

_End._

Naruto was currently infont of the Breaker Skaters and at the main gates of Shinobi. He remebered clearly on what his friends told him to do. Simply show them around introduce them to some of our skaters and then bring them to the kings of our park. Cheek out what they're made of. Of course they would have some help from the pince of pranks.

* * *

Who were the kings of the this park well...

**Sauske Uchiha**- The boy who can catch any girls heart in an instant. He is cold as an ice cube, but who doesn't want a boy who only plays hard to get.

-he only is sweet to the girl who's his next target.

-for that evey girl want's attention form an _Uchiha._

-An unlimited package if you ask me.

**Neji Huyga**- The ladies man. With his smooth pick-up lines and gentle man attitude. Any girl would fall for this Skater.

-shows off enough with his board for the girls who catches his eye.

-every girl lines up to be greeted by the king of smooth

-fathers' would love to have a gental man take care of their baby girl.

**Shikamaru Nara**- Brains, Beauty, and a perfect Body. What more can a girl ask for?

-Parents' love a boy who's going somewhere in life.

-Every girl love's seeing Nara and his hair done. Enough to make you faint.

-What girl dosen't love a boy who sleep's on you shoulder?

**Naruto Uzumaki- **Funny at his own expence. A girl can't help but laugh at his stupid.

-Laughter, True cute pranster.

-a few tricks to sweep a girl off her feet.

-parents' hate him but girls love a boy who their parents think is a bad boy.

**Subuku no Garra- **A boy who keeps to himself but finds a way to expecehis self with his writing.

-bad boy matrial and show's a girl what was really behind that cold face

-only lets the girls call him Panda-kun NO can call him Panda-chan

-parents' wonder what their daughters see in him?

* * *

"So, what really brought you girls here I know it's to skate but don't you have your own park?" Naruto questioned the group of girls before him.

"Actually the park we skated at before is closed you see." Hinatasaid with no suttering at all. This surpised her friends. Who knew that this boy could mack Hinata not sutter in a clear sentence. Usually boys made her stutereven more that with girls.

"And she speaks!

Naruto exclaimed which made her blush. Naruto didn't see this but Hinata friends sure did and they all thought

__

So she has a thing for this boy? Interesting very interesting...

Our Hinata's growing up

Wow!

No way! She can't be interested.

She's a Huyga though?

Wait till her cousin and day hear about this this boy is soooo-

Dead.

What are the words to discribe this boy??

"So, are you going to let us skate or just stand here and chat?" Sakura questioned Naruto. Naruto looked at her and said "Well, It's not my choose you see my firends are more of the kings on the park so you have to ask them first since they don't like people who skate here without their permission." The group of girls raise their brows at Naruto and then Kin spoke "What do you mean by that. It's a free country?"

Naruto thought for a minute and said "Well, your right but know one wants to get on their bad side. If you meet them you would understand and all... And 'm one of the kings here and I'm okay with you guys but I'm not sure about my friends they really don't like people like you skating here." Tenten raised her left brow and said "People like us skating here? What do you mean they don't like outsiders or something?" "NO! Of course they well come outsiders that are good enough cause we have a reputation to up hold here and all-"

He was cut of by the girl named Ino "Well, were pretty good no were great on our boards! So, what are you talking about?!" she said a little pissed, no not a little Really pissed. Why? Cause he's making her very impassioned and all.

"He means girls," said a boy withbrown hair and two triangles on the sides of his face with a dog at his side. "Hey, Kiba!" Naruto said gladly. He din'twant to be the one who would tell these girls the truth. "I'm so glade you showed up." Naruto whisperd too Kiba. "No problem. I watched you and yo weren't donning so hot." 'Yea. Whatever."

"So, who's this?" Kin questioned. "Ohh right! Sorry. This is-" Inazuka Kiba. Nice to meet you and you girls are?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Tenten Kunia"

"Kin Tusushi"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Subuku no Temari."

"Hinata Huyga."

"Yuri Yanmaza"

Anki Mishraba."

All the boys that were near the group of girls and Kiba and Naruto where surprised.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Gaara's cousin and sister, Neji's cousin, and Zaku and Dosu's little friend," said a boy with oxny eyes and black hair, who was leaning against a light pole. "Who, are you and how do you know my brother?" Temari questioned the boy.

He chucked at this and stepped closer to Temari and said "Aw, you hurt my feelings my own friend doesn't even mention me to his sister, and yet he only talks about you and your cousin very little."

"Hey Sai. You get any closer to Gaara's sister and I swear your asking for a death call from the demon him self." claimed a boy with sunglasses and white jacket. "Whatever, Shino. Besides I was just playin'." and with that he stepped back. "You better be..."

"Wait how do you know my cousin?" Ino questioned the boy called Sai.

"Your pretty cute you know that," Sai said to to Ino and then turned to Sakura and said "Hi Ugly!"

"Excuse you! What did you just call me?!"

"U-G-L-Y."

"Sai stop before you cause trouble" a boy withblack hair spiked to the left and a boy with a bowl cut hair and a norther boy with badages on him that made him look like a mummy behind him.

"Sai that is very un-youthful! To say to a gorgeous Cherry Blossom!" said Lee as her ran to Sakura and held her left hand and got on one knee and said 'I am Rock Lee my gorgeous Cherry Blossom!" Sakura looked at Lee with discuses, pulled her hand away and said "Yea right..."

"Lee stop it already. You an embarrassment to this park right now," said the boy in bandages and looked at Kin and said "What are you doing here Kin? Don't you have your own park?"

"Well, Dosu you see my park just closed down and well I was wonder if yours and Zaku was available?" The boy with his hair spiked to the left side said "Well, it's nice to see you Kin." "Right back at you Zaku."

"So that's Zaku?" Yuri whispered to Kin and Kin simply nodded trying to hide her blush. Sausme, Hinata, and Anki over heard this and giggled.

"Umm guys!" Kiba said. "What?" all of the boys looked at Kiba. "Guess whos coming."

The group of Shinobi's looked behind them and saw the other four kings with Zabuza, Haku, Justin, Tristin and Jaydon behind them.

"What going on here?" asked a boy with oxyn eyes and black hair similar to Sai's. "Nothing Sauske. It's just well, We got's some vistors." Shino said with no hesitation. The boy with brown hair long as a girl's tied a pony tail at the bottom of his hair scanded through the group of girls and saw Hinata and his eyes grew wide and said "Hinata-san what are you doing here?"

"Neji-nii-san, the s-same r-reason th-they ar-re, " Hinata said stuttering and looking away not wanting to meet the eyes of her cousin.

"I see..."

"Ino, Temari." The boy with red hair and a tatto on his forehead that was written in Japaness with said_ Love_. They smiply nodded to there cousin/brother.

"Oaky whatever. So who are you girls?"

The girls each sighed and said

"Sakura Haruno."

"Tenten Kunia"

"Kin Tusushi"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Subuku no Temari."

"Hinata Huyga."

"Yuri Yanmaza"

Anki Mishraba."

"You've done this before? Haven't you?" questioned the boy with his head shaped like a pineapple. They each simply nodded and then Sakura spoke "And you boys are?"

"Sauske Uchiha, you already meet my bother Sai Uchiha."

"Shikamaru Nara. The boys behind me are Zabuza, Haku, Justin, Tristin, and Jaydon."

"Subaku no Gaara. These other boys are Shino Abarame, Zaku, and Dosu."

Neji Huyga. The boys that are about to come up are Brain C, the boy with the long blond hair with brown highlights, Jacob, the boy with the brown curly hair, and Bryan R. He has the shorter bond hair." Each girl nodded at what these boys' had said to the girls.

Naruto then spook and said "We have some other guys their names are Michel and Jimmy." "Oh! I see." Ten-ten said.

"So, What brings you to Shinobi?" Gaara questioned cause Hinata really didn't answer Neji's question.

* * *

**Me- There you go!**

**The girls- Yea!!**

**The boys- Yea sure.**

**Me- The Words guys!**

**Everyone- R&R! .x.Anime-Lover.x. Will acept flamers! Cheak out her other story _My Girl or My Bst Friend. _And she will start a new story this week.**

**Ja-Ne!**


	7. Games

**Me- Back with the 7th chapter!**

**Sakura- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Would like to thank the fallowing (for review this story):**

**HinataMusaCorneliaRenee**

**bloodroseinthetwilight**

**Dria-Chan a.k.a XxXxMuSiCxX.**

**candyluverx.**

**X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x**

**.x.Fallen.x.Imprefection.x.**

**Sk8erxchick**

**SausSakur13636**

**Me; Sorrry! I haven't update in a long time! and I checked the 6th chap. and well I forgot about puting Sausme in there when the girls introduced themselves, SSSSoooo pretend that she was their!**

**Sorry Sausme fans!**

**Lee- To the Youthful Disclaimer.**

**Ino- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto unfortunately-**

**Shikamaru- But she dose own Naruto plussies and many Manga.**

* * *

__

Chapter 7: Let the games begin...

_Previously on **Skater Girls and Boys**_

__

"You've done this before? Haven't you?" questioned the boy with his head shaped like a pineapple. They each simply nodded and then Sakura spoke "And you boys are?"

"Sauske Uchiha, you already meet my bother Sai Uchiha."

"Shikamaru Nara. The boys behind me are Zabuza, Haku, Justin, Tristin, and Jaydon."

"Subaku no Gaara. These other boys are Shino Abarame, Zaku, and Dosu."

Neji Huyga. The boys that are about to come up are Brain C, the boy with the long blond hair with brown highlights, Jacob, the boy with the brown curly hair, and Bryan R. He has the shorter bond hair." Each girl nodded at what these boys' had said to the girls.

Naruto then spook and said "We have some other guys their names are Michel and Jimmy." "Oh! I see." Ten-ten said.

"So, What brings you to Shinobi?" Gaara questioned cause Hinata really didn't answer Neji's question.

_End._

"Do we really have to answer that?" Ino said a little annoyed.

"Yes, If you don't want to piss me of cousin," replied Gaara as he glared at his cousin. Honestly Ino was getting realy annoyed now. All she wanted to was skate! She wanted to scream in to the sky and say ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME! What could she do?

"Ino right? Well, Ino just answer the question will you, this is getting really annoying," said Shikamaru a little annoyed.

"Ino do you want me to say it or do you want to," questioned Kin. "Fine." "We are her to s-k-a-t-e," Kin said enfesising skate.

The group of boys looked at one another and then to the girls and then they each stared to chuckle/laugh/smirk at the same time. Naruto on the other hand just stood their not saying anything. The boys just keep laughing untill Neji said "Alright enough." As he raised his hand in the air commanding his firends to stop what they where doing.

Sai took a beath and said "Your kidding us right?"

"No." Sakura said very muched annoyed. Sai looked at his brother and nodded.

"Didn't Naruto tell you?" Sauske said as he stepped closer to Sakura now they were only inches apart. This took Sakura and her firends by surprise and well Sauske's firends just smirked.

"No, he didn't Naruto," Sakura said claimly as she turned her head facing the blond.

"Dope, where you even listening to what we were telling you or did you just completly ignored us again," Sauske said not taking his eyes off of Sakura.

"See thats a funny story..." Naruto said as he steped back but Zabuza and Haku blocked his path. "Stop it you two," Sauske said as he turned to the three boys. Zabuza and Haku simply nodded.

"We really dont have time for this," Kiba said. "And why not," Temari protested. Kiba shock his head and said "Sauske do you want to tell them or should some one else?"

"Huyga explain."

"Fine," Neji said planly "I'll make this clearer for you girls. We-don't-let-girls-skate-here." Tenten looked at him and then the rest of the park and saw at least 15 girls at the park and said "But there are at least 15 girls here." Neji chuckled and looked at Shikamaru and simply nodded.

".Yawn. Those girls are either here for thier boyfriend or because their a fan-girl."

Yuri shock here head and said "Well, that's a load of bull and you know it!"

Shino pushed up his glasses and said "Not really. Girls can't skate for anything, and thats true."

Sakura and Tenten got really pissed that a vein poped from their for head and said together "WHAT ARE YOU TALIKING ABOUT YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE CAN SKATE BETTER THAN YOU AND YOUR FIRENDS AND TIME ANY WHERE!"

Neji and Sauske shock their heads and said "Hn."

"Whats that suppose too mean?" Tenten questioned.

"It means you just don't get it..." Gaara simply said in responce.

Sakura and Tentens firends were surpirsed at this and shock thier heads all together and thought _These boys know how to push thier buttons..._

"Really I'd like too see you skate better than me," Sakura said simply.

Zaku shock his head and said "Kin, seriously your friends are really annoying..."

"Like your firends aren't," Kin said in response. "We at least they know where their places is!" "Whatever."

Lee intrrupted and said "Why not a skate off?" The group looked at him with a questioned look on their faces.

"What are you talking about Lee," Dosu questioned.

"You know a skate off. Like a dance off but on our boards and we do this on all of the obsticals here. Like the the ramp of death and the pot hole. To prove which sex is a better skater then the other. In the end the winner gets what they want and the loser dosen't, simple as that. So?"

"Lee actually that... isn't that bad," Naruto said,"so you guys up for it?" Naruto then looked at his friends and the group of girls.

Sasume took a breath and said "What about it girls? It seems preety easy if you ask me."

Ino looked at Temari and they said "No duher we're in!"

Yuri/Anki/Hinata "Fine."

Tenten just nodded and looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at each skater and said "Fine with me and my skaters. What about you Saus-gay?"

"Don't call me that. I'm straight."

"Sure whatever. keep telling yourself that..."

"Fine me and the guys are in."

Anki then said "But it's uneven. Hello! Thier are eight girls and at least 22 boys."

"Sauske the girl is right," Sai said.

"I have a name! It's Anki."

'Right."

"Fine. Only people born in Japan can skate." Sauske said. Neji then said "That means... Tristin, Brain C. Bryan R. Jacob, Christian, Tyler, Jaydon and Justin go and skate somewhere around the park."

The boys nodded and made their leave. (Now my friends won't show up as much as I expected but don't worry they might come up again. Later in the Story.)

"But Teme it's still uneven!"

"I was get to that Naruto! Anyways-"

"So, what is it?!"

Shut up and I'll tell you!"

"Fine!"

"Okay where was I... right! Me, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, and Zaku will skate for this time. Okay the rest of you keep score." The boys nodded to the Uchiha boy and moved around to their places. Gaara/Neji/Sai/Shikamaru/Zaku went to stand by their friend/twin. When Shino/Kiba/Akumaru went to Lee/Dosu/Zabuza/Haku/Zaku.

"Alright whats the wager?" Temari asked.

Tenten nodded as she looked at Sakura and said "If we win. Wait sorry when we win! You let us skate here for as long as we want.'

Neji smirked. "Riiiiight... When we win we boys, have you girls a servents for about... a month. And you change your titles as Breaker Skaters to Konoichi's"

"No way, Neji-nii-san! Four weeks?! How about three? And why Konoichi? Dosen't it mean girl ninja?"

"Yes and Fine then. A month and three weeks."

"But why and thats cruel! At least make it one!"

"Cause if you hang out here you have to fit into our image and NO. A month and two weeks. Take it or leave it."

"No way! A month!"

'No a month and two weeks!"

'Wow! Hinata was riight," Tenten said.

"What did she say? Neji questioned. "Nothing really all she said was-" Before Tenten could finished Hinata had covered Tentens mouth before anything else was said.

Neji raised his brow and said "Fine. A month... and one week. Happy as if you wanted too lose..."

"No its not like that. If for some weird reason we lost we want to only serve you for at least a month. A month and one week tops," Ino said with a smile.

'Hn. Lets get this over with," Gaara said. Then the group fallowed him to the death ramp and one thought was going throw their head

_Let The games being..._

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry again I haven't updated in like a long time.**

**Sakura: What did you think of .x.Anime-Lover.x.'s story so far-**

**Ino: Who do you thinks going to win the skate off?**

**Sakura: Hey! Pig I was suppose to say that!**

**Ino: :P**

**Sakura: Why I-**

**Tenten:Stop it! Already!**

**Ino/Sakura: Fine...**

**Me: Anyways! I'm giving you all a preview to the next Chapter after the Hinata says the finally words.**

**Hinata: R&R! .x.Anime-Lover.x. will except flamers! Also cheeck out her other fics _My Gir or My Best Friend _and _Welcome 2 THEE Way of the Street._**

**_Ja-Ne!_**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_Next Time:_

_"Alirght Sakura!"_

_"No Fair thier twins they can't skate together!"_

_"Whatever."_

_"Lets make this intresting, alright. who ever wins here on this ramp at speed and tricks gets a kiss from the loser. How about it?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Ha! We won now you got to do your part of the bet and the one you made with me."_

_"OMG!"_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.


	8. Kiss and Win

**Me: The 8th is here! Finally!! **

**and**

**Me: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY x2 SORRY!! I haven't update in a long time! I have other stories in motion so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto! But truth be told who does on this site right? I own the idea!**

**Warning!! Sauske WILL be OC. You've been warn:)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Before I start:(Reviewers)**

**candyluver: **Okay like I told I'd upload this week:)

**Dria-chan: **Okay took me long enough but I got this uploaded!

**bloodroseinthetwilight: **Okay! I'll give you alonger chapter!

**SausSaku613636: **Here's the chap!

**ApplelovesApple: **Okay well the chapter is here!

**Sakura-Krystal-Kari: **If you ice skate then you might like the next SausxSaku story called _Two Side of The Ice _

**shedevil628: **I've writen more!

**crispy geco-chan: **Thank you, thank you! Okay I have it up!

-

-

-

_Last Time!!'_

_Wow! Hinata was riight," Tenten said._

_"What did she say? Neji questioned. "Nothing really all she said was-" Before Tenten could finished Hinata had covered Tenten's mouth before anything else was said._

_Neji raised his brow and said "Fine. A month... and one week. Happy as if you wanted too lose..."_

_"No its not like that. If for some weird reason we lost we want to only serve you for at least a month. A month and one week tops," Ino said with a smile._

_'Hn. Lets get this over with," Gaara said. Then the group fallowed him to the death ramp and one thought was going throw their head_

_Let The games being..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Skater Boys and Girls!**

Chapter 8!

The kiss and the winners!

_**Sakura's POV**_

Alright here was the thing we've been at it for like 5 hours or something. Maybe it's my imagination but it feels like that. These Shinobi are something I'll tell you that. The can handle everything we throw at them. Our tricks, our moves, our speed and everything else. Years of skating at Breaker Skaters and it comes to this... a group of boys with just at good of moves as us! It feels like they won't give up. So, neither will we.

Hinata is related to the Huyga boy what's his face Neji. He looks like a girl for crying out loud! He's long hair should be cut it just weird you know? He looks girl enough to be one of the Shinobi Skaters girlfriends! No offence and all I'm just saying... Now Ino and Temari are related to the Gaara and Kankuro. I don't know but that Kankuro guy seems like a perv you know why? Because he was checking all of out!! So gross I feel like I want to punch the boy if he looks at me one more time with the look. Now Gaara I can handle. He's not a talker but still he's pretty cute... like a panda. Then there is the matter with Kin and Zaku. What's the problem? They're all Buddie Buddie! They are the enemy right now! Still even though their friends doesn't give them a right to be nice before a brawl! Right?

Now... there is the guy Saus-GAY! He's really really really really really really (times five) really STUPID! IDIOTIC! LOSERISH! FAG-GOT! I hate him! He's so- Eh! Why? Because he gives you answer like"Hn." or "Aa." most of the time! The again he would try to flirt with me! Me! Of all people go flirt with Ino! It might be the skatting issue that get's me mad at him... or his chicken-ass hair. Hm... it could be both? OH! His smartass comments! Oh! Kami! I want to just- but I can't do that. You know why? Because 1. To many witnesses 2. He's freakin' rich 3. It wouldn't be right and 4. He's family can sue me when Sauske's dead!

Now! Were was I? Oh! Right well... let's see. The "_Uchiha Twins_" went a head and skated together on a one man deal and they supposivly got double points for that! Of course that was unfair. But no! It counts! Okay so this is what happened...

_Flashback!_

_Sauske and I climbing up to the top of the ramp. The ramp is called "Exit." Why? Because supposively once you reach the top you want to exit out of there. But of course even if you still want shread on it go a head... but after that you'll exit right out of there. Yeah right! What I hated about this ramp was a lot of things the main were:_

_1. It was freaking high!_

_2. The latter made no help about me enjoying this._

_3. I had my board in my left hand. When my other was trying to get me up there. _

_4. Sauske was below me when going up!_

_5. He was able to se my ass!!_

_I crused under my breath ever time I reminded myself Sauske could see my bottom. When at the top I saw Sauske in the corner of my eye. He was__ nodded to his brother... what's his name? Sai. I raised my brow at this. What the hell are they up to? _

_"So Haruno... after this want to get something to eat?" Sauske asked me. _

_I gave him a fake smile and said clearly "I don't think so."_

_He shook his head at my remark. I laughed. God! Has ever been regected before? **I guess not!**_

_"Sure sure Haruno," Sauske replied. "U-huh," Was all I said. I'm not in a talking mood with Uchiha here. I'd rather talk to his brother!_

_"Alright! Who ever can do the most coolest trick on this ramp will be give the win!" Naruto yelled from the bottom._

_"Dose your friend know a better word than "coolest," I questioned Sauske. He was on my left by the way._

_"Nope," Sauske replied. I wasn't paying attention after that. Some small talk was in putted while we wait for the others at the bottom to be ready for us. So I just looked up at the sky. It wasn't a clear day. Some clouds were up so know worries._

_""Haruno your up." I turned to look at who said that. Sauske of course. I got up from my sitting position and grab my board._

_"Hey Haruno!" I turned to face Sauske again. "Yeah?"_

_"Good luck... Your going to need it," He said. I laughed a little and said "I don't need your luck." "Hn."_

_I went down the ramp. Wow was it fast! My hair flew through the wind. When I got to the other side of the ramp. I used my left arm to bring me up in the air. I was now only on my left arm. As for the boared. Well, I kicked it off my feet and it went up in the air. Before it hit the ground I used my feet to grab a hold of it and twirled around and I suddenly got it on my feet. I went down. **(A.N**. _People! I don't even know if that trick is possible! So sue me. I haven't been at the skate park to watch my friends do there trick in a while! Forgive me. I'm just making some up. I thought about too. So forgive!_**) **I could hear two people scream as I went down. Ino and Tenten. _

_"Alright Sakura!" They yelled in union. My God! They always do that. Hinata doesn't yell out loud that much like them so I wouldn't supect her to praise me when doing a trick._

_I did the same thing at my starting point. Then I went back to the other side and did a simply Ally. Came back to the other side did another Ally with a twist and landed on my board. I turned to Sauske and said "See I didn't need your luck." He smirk and I raised my brow What the hell was that?_

_He went down. What I didn't see was that Sai was on the other side of the ramp. Doing what Sauske did. They both went down. When they were at the bottom. The slap each others hands. Sauske curved left and Sai went right. The zigzaed it to the top of the ramp. The both hit their boared on the rim of the ends of the ramp. Making a "eeerrrr" sound. Sai went down fallowed by Sauske. Holly Shit! There going to win this round! Sauske and and Sai meet at the middle of the ramp. The took each others hand and spined around the ramp once and went back up. _

_I cursed under my breath again "Damn it!" I watch them agian. They were going to perform their last trick on this at the end of the ramp. The both did an Ally in the air at the same time. Perfectly! Sauske land be side me and Sai was were he was on the other._

_"Haruno I think you need my luck after all," Sauske said with a smirk on his face. DAMN IT UCHIHA! Said in my head. I went down the ramp no boared on my feet. I made my way to Naruto._

_"No Fair thier twins they can't skate together!" I yelled. I'm not losing to Dumb and Dumber! Sauske and Sai were behind me when I finished._

_"Sakura-chan..." Naruto began. "They are considered one person since they're identical twins..." I shook my head and said "I don't give a shit! That doesn't count."_

_"Actually... me and Sauske have been skating with each other ever since we were kids-" Sai began but was cut off by his identical twin._

_"So we are really one person. So it counts." Sauske finshed. I laughed "Yeah right! Your two people so your not one person." Okay I don't have a twin so I don't know what the two are really talking about being one person. _

_"Your right," Neji said. He was on Naruto's left side. _

_"I am?"_

_"Yeah you are. So if there two people then that's double of what the scored."_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"No "WHAT?!"s Your right so they have double of what they got as one person."_

_"Whatever." I pushed both boys asided and walked up to my friends. I hate these Shinobi so much!_

_End of Flashback!_

That's what happened. Stupid Uchiha Twins! Stupid Neji Huyga! Stupid Naruto! Stupid! No Retard Shinobi! God they are so- AHHH! I can't say it. They are sooo... well I have know idea to discribe them because they are a new kind of stupid and retardz. Yes! With a "Z" that shows how special of retard they are! Okay maybe I'm going over my anger in the wrong way... I'll just put all my anger in my skating. That usually gives me a great perfomance.

_**-Momments l8ter After Sakura's deasion-**_

**_Sauske's POV_**

I'm really loseing it! I can't really be loseing to a group of girls?! Especially one who's leader had pink hair?! One who kept regecting me?! I'm not going to let a group of girls be part of there skate park. No way! In the history of this park no girl has ever been a skater here! Well for all I know. What's wrong with me? Really? There betting us by 5 points! Damn them! Damn them to Hades! They're making me look bad in front of my skaters! I'm an Uchiha damn it! I never lose! Not today! Not Tomorow! Certainly not from a girl! Yes sir, I'm not loseing to the likes of Haruno.

We have one more ramp to go and that's... the "Obstical of DEATH!" Dramatic pause... Okay so yeah. Anyone who ever went on the obstical was put in the hospital for months. Weeks if they were lucky. Of course Kakashi the owner of park says that me and the guys are the best he and his family have seen in years. After all Kakashi's family has own this park for a long long time. The park may be old but Kakashi's family has always managed to update it ever so often.

Now back to the matter at hand. This is for dare I say it... all the marbles. If we Shinobi can bet these "Breaker Skaters" at the "obstical of DEATH" well... we get sevents for a month and a week. I can't wait to be these girls. Haruno may think she's the best but she hasn't messed with me Sauske Uchiha before. She's in for it. Okay now we are at a ten minute break and were all relaxing for a bit before we go back to the matter at hand.

I look over at Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru's shoulders. There thinking of a plan. As usual Naruto and Kiba are messing around with Kankuro. How do they have all that energy? Sai on the other hand is talking to Temari I think that's her name? I can see Kiba giving my brother a look of... anger? What's with Kiba? Does the loser like her? Weird...

"Hey Gaara," called to my red haired friend. He turned and gave me a nodded telling me he's listening. "Is that Sai talking to your sister? And Kiba looking at her too?" I smirked at this. I really want to see what happens when Gaara gets pissed at Sai mostly it's fun watching he get pissed at Naruto and Kiba but this will do.

Gaara looked at Sai and got up. Ha! Here it comes... Gaara's fury. But no! Neji and Shikamaru pull him down again. Do they have to ruin my fun?

"Dude chill. You can kill him later and Kiba too," Neji stated.

"Troublesome... we have to come up with a plan to bet this girls," Shikamaru said with a yawn. He's how can I say it? A lazy smart ass bastard? Yeah those are the right words for it! Gaara nodded and sat back down.

"Sauske what we going to do?" Shino asked. God! How does he do that? I though he left momments ago to us the C.R. To those who don't know what that is. It's a special term we use for the bathroom.

"Hn." I replied. To tell you the truth I don't want to say what I think right now. Why? Because I'm watching Haruno and her friends. They're planing too. Guess after we told them the tale and since this is almost the end of the skate off they still are worried. If anyone's wondering most of the guys left after a while. Well the ones who weren't skateing left. So it's just me, Sai, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, and Zaku. Stupid Dosu left! Man we need his cheating style right now! Zaku can cheat but he's work is much better with Dosu and him planing together. Zaku doesn't have his head in the game right now! For KAMI Sake he's fucking love struck over the girl Kin!

"Come on Teme! Think of something! Your the prodigy here!" Naruto yelled. He was now all up in my face. I hit him the head as usually.

"BAKA! I'm not the only prodigy here," I said turning to Neji. Neji looked up for his wheels and said "Yeah and? I'm not the only one either." He looked of to Gaara.

"Sure. I'm the last prodigy here?" Gaara stated pointing to my brother who was now firting with the other blond. Ino? Ha! That's Gaara's cousin wow by brother has a death wish. Gaara growled and said or yelled(give or take) "SAI WHATCH YOURSELF!"

Sai looked up and flashed his oh so famous fack-smile and said "Yeah whatever." He left Ino and came back to us. "What do you idiots want?"

I smirked and said "Gaara just said he wasn't the only prodigy here." Sai shook his head and said "Look at yourself in the mirror brother. Your the other prodigy."

"See teme! It gose back to you. So what is is?" Naruto complained. I mentally signed at this. "Hn. Fine hears the what I say..."

-

-

**_Normal POV_**

After Sauske and the boys made up their plan it was simple really. Beat the girls at all cost. That means they need to cheat alittle. But what they didn't know was that Sakura and the girls were thinking the same thing. Ha! They don't know that the other team is cheating on them too. This is going to be fun, eh?

"No way! I'm not doing that! Ino you do it" whinned Himika push Ino in front of her.

"Chill Himika. Kin's doing it," Ino assured her. Kin looked at her with a face and said "I have to do something remeber?" Ino nodded and said "Oh! Right then Tenten will."

"Why? You girls scared to go on this obstical?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah right! Will kick your ass any time anywhere!" Temari shouted.

"What she said. So, who's your skater?" Anki asked. The boys looked at each other and then pointed to... Sauske Uchiha himself.

"Huh. Fine then I'll do it," Sakura said grabing her board. Sauske smirked and said "Can't get enough of me I see."

"In your dreams Uchiha!" Sakura yelled. Kin nodded and got Sausme and Yuri to help her. Before she left Tenten stopped her and said in her ear "_Make it good, Kin..." _

Sauske and Sakura head to the starting point. In the corrner of Sauske's eye he could see Zaku and Kiba sliping away to do their job. Sauske knew he got to stall.

"So Haruno let's make this intresting shall we?" Sauske said. Sakura on the other hand raised her brow on his sudden questin.

"What you got in mind?" She questioned. Sauske smirked and said "Loser kiss the winner." Sakura thought about it for a while.

"Well?"

"...Deal."

They shook on it and readyed themselves. "Ready..." Naruto yelled form the back.

"Your going down Uchiha," Sakura said.

"Hn. Just you wait till you give me that kiss," Sauske said.

"Get Set!" Naruto yelled.

"Right... and when I win your going to beg on your knees," Sakura stated.

"Uchiha's never beg. Not even on their knees." Sausked countered.

"Go!" Naruto yelled.

"Not if I have a say in it!" Sakura yelled going down on the pot hole with Sauske behind her.

**With Kiba/Zaku**

"Zaku... this isn't your best work," Kiba said.

"So what? I did get much time to think about it. And do you have a better idea," Zaku stated taking out the whip cream.

"I thought that was for later?" Kiba questioned.

"It is. So come on. We need to go," Zaku said irritated. Kiba nodded his head and fallowed Zaku.

**Sakura and Sauske**

"Haha! Eat my dust chicken-ass" Sakura shouted. Sauske shook his head and pushed his speed. Him now beside Sakura and her boarded.

"You were saying?" Sauske replied. "Huh!" Sakura said and picked her speed what she didn't know that there was a bannana slip waiting for her.

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled. Sakura flew off her board on to a stream of whip cream. "_What the hell?! Vanilla Ice Cream and Banana's?...Shinobi..." _Sakura growled.

Sauske smirked and skated pass her. "Uchiha!" Sakura yelled.

**With Kin/Sausme/Yuri**

"That baka! Did you see what he did to Sakura?!" Yuri yelled.

"Shut up! We have to be quite. Now... Sausme are you done with the marble?" Kin asked. Sausme nodded and stepped back.

"What a-are you doing Kin?" Sausme asked. Kin smirked which frightened Sausme alittle.

"You'll see... Yuri hand me the chocolate syrup." Kin replied/asked. Yuri handed her the syrup and Kin poured it all on the ground. Yuri gulped and thought _Were going way to far..._

**Sakura and Sauske**

"Your going to lose pinky," Sauske stated right on her tail.

"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled looking over her shoulder to see Yuri, Sausme and Kin back and she smirked.

"What's so funny?" Sauske questioned.

"Why would I tell you?" Sakura contured.

"Hn."

"What's 'Hn.'"

"Hn."

"Seriously what does it mean?"

"Hn."

"Damn it Uchiha! Answer me properly!"

"Aa-huh."

"Hump! Teme..."

"Hn." Sakura stopped talking to Sauske. He was really pissing her off. Sakura then turned and did a 36 in the air. Sauske looked at her with curiousity think "_What the hell?"_

_"_Crap!" Sauske cursed. Slidding on his boared. Why? Marbles on the floor and choclate syrup on the ground to make it more slippery. (**A.N. **Haha! I always want'd to see Sauske Uchiha covered in chocolate syrup and him on the ground.)

"Ha! That's for the bannana split Uchiha!" Sakura stated moving on. Sauske got up and started to skate. _Do they ever give up?_Naruto and Ino thought.

Sakura moved to the rails skated on them make another "eerrrr" sound. Sauske fallowing the suit. Both skating head to head.

"Sakura your going down," Sauske stated.

"Yeah right!" Sakura scowled. _Alright all I have left to do is: skate to the bottom of this and ziga-zag to the finish line and I'll win _She thought.

Sakura and Sauske skated to the bottom without hesitation. Sauske smirked and Sakura keep her eye on the prize. Everyone watching the two go down the the finish line on their boards while thinking:

_Is Ichiraku still open?_

_S-sakura-chan g-going t-to w-win th-this..._

_Hm... mabye we did go over board with the marbles?_

_Come on forehead! _

_This is such a drag._

_I'm so not going to be Huyga's servent for a month and one week. Come on Saki!_

_Hn. Uchiha you better win this..._

_If Sauske doesn't win I'm so rubing it in at home._

_Come on Saki!_

_Saku you can do this..._

_This is so Youthful!_

_God! I have to walk Akumaru home after this..._

_Hm... I don't think I need to study for the insect test tommorow in Science_

_If we lose Anko's(mom's) going to find out and I'm in for it..._

_I should tell Zaku that I knew it was him who did that to Sakura_

_I wonder if Kin fallowed my advice_

_Uchiha is so in for it if Haruno beats him_

_I wonder if Zabuza's going to kick Sauske's ass after this?_

_Hn. Uchiha should of let me skate..._

_Hm... Is the music store still open?_

_I'm bored! Damn Sauske wouldn't let me skate!_

Sakura and Sauske on the other hand were paying attention unlike some people! Sakura moved her board in fornt of Sauske she ccould her him growl at her and she giggled. Moving to the left, Sauske was back on track head to head feet away from the finish line. What will they do? We count down of course to see who won!

5...

4... 3...

2...

and

1!

Our winner is... The Breaker Skaters!! Sorry now know as the "Konichi" Ahhh!! Let's praise them shall we... Now what is crossing the Shinobi's mind? Let's see...

_Haha!! Teme got powned!! haha_

_Uchiha we have a bun girl skating here now..._

_Now with girls... this is going to be really troublesome_

_haha! Sauske Uchiha got beat by a girl!!_

_Baka..._

_..._

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! The great Uchiha got beat!_

_Time to rub it in bro._

_...The idiot..._

_Zabuza's going to kick his ass..._

_This is very un-youthful!_

_Damn it! Kin's not going to let me forget this..._

and their leader... mister Uchiha himself... Sauske.

_Hn. I just lost to a girl... with pink hair... and I have chocolate in my hair. I'm so screwed right now._

-

-

The day was over and Sakura was currently in her room right now. Laying on top of her bed listening to to the Fall Out Boys! Thinking about what Sauske did and said to her before her and her friends left Shinobi.

_Flashback!_

_They walked out of Shinobi with no worry. They got what they wanted and they'd be back tomorrow after school to skate. Sakura the last to walk out after her friends. Someone stoped her in her tracks. She turned to see Sauske Uchiha himself._

_"What do you want?" Sakura asked. _

_"Nice job out there..." He said and Sakura arched her brow. This was the nicest thing he said to her all day. Between the argument, hitting and smart ass talking._

_"Yeah and that's all you got to say?" Sakura said. _

_"No. Listen about the bet," Sauske began. Sakura shook her head and said "You don't have to you know..."_

_'Why? Got a problem with my lips on yours?" Sauske said cockily stepping forward. _

_"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Sakura said taking a step back, but Sauske took another step forward and smirked._

_"Well... what's the matter Sa-ku-ra? Never been kissed?" Sauske asked saying Sakura's name seductively._

_"W-what g-gave you th-that i-idea?" Sakura stuttered think 'Why am I acting like Hinata?'_

"_One your stuttering. Two your ignoreing my question. and Three your blushing," Sauske informed making them only centimeters apart. Sakura looked down and thought 'I'm blushing?! I'm acting like Hinata to much right now!' Sauske cupped Sakura's chin in his hand making her look at him. Emerald clashed with oxyn and time stopped._

_"Your dark red now Sa-ku-ra-chan" Sauske said leaning in and closing the space between them. He kissed her. Suprisingly she kissed back. Deeping the kiss Sauske rapped his arms around her waist. She droped her board from her hands putting them around Sauske's neck. _

_End of Flashback!_

Sakura touched her lips and thought only one thing "_Oh-my-god! He kissed me!"_

-

-

-

**There you have it! The 8th chapter!! What do you think? R&R! Go a head and flame me if you please... Check out the new stories I have up everyone!**

**-FYI! I might not make all of my chapters this long. I just felt like you guys desived a longer chapter you know. For waiting and all.**

**I have a new Sakura and Sauske fic coming up called Two Sides of The Ice! Hope you guys read it! It when Sakura is a Ice Skater and Sauske is a Hockey Player. **

**School's comeing up so I'll be in Jr. High(as a incoming 7th)! So happy right now! September 2 is the day I'm going to my first day. I'll be concentrating on school, fun, friends/family and FANFICTION!**

**That's it so:**

**Ja-Ne!**


	9. Long Days

**Disclaimer**: I _don't_ -I repeat- _don't _own Naruto (period, end of sentence.)

* * *

**Me**: To all of you who've been wait for this chapter here it is!! The reviewers I thank you! You people were so kind. Who ever want to know I have a new story Shattering Shards its Sasusaku! and yes its their little romance :D go read it after this... anyways sry for the late notice. I would like to thank, Double o7 aka: Jamie for helping me get past my writers block and having this random idea! But it total works just you wait and see. Well this chapter has become vry random, sry everyone. But still it's a chapter and a weird one in my opinion.

After you're done reading this remember **R&R! Flamers are accepted. **'sides I probably have a feeling you hate me for making you wait so long for this... uhhh what else? this chapter may not be as long as the last but hey it's still a chapter! he, he, he... (head behind a chair.)

PS: I might re write the first two chapters and delete the parts were the boys show up, the American ones, cuz I realized how stupid it was months. Other than that enjoy!

* * *

-

-

-

_Last Time!_

_The day was over and Sakura was currently in her room right now. Laying on top of her bed listening to to the Fall Out Boys! Thinking about what Sauske did and said to her before her and her friends left Shinobi._

_Flashback!_

_They walked out of Shinobi with no worry. They got what they wanted and they'd be back tomorrow after school to skate. Sakura the last to walk out after her friends. Someone stoped her in her tracks. She turned to see Sauske Uchiha himself._

_"What do you want?" Sakura asked. _

_"Nice job out there..." He said and Sakura arched her brow. This was the nicest thing he said to her all day. Between the argument, hitting and smart ass talking._

_"Yeah and that's all you got to say?" Sakura said. _

_"No. Listen about the bet," Sauske began. Sakura shook her head and said "You don't have to you know..."_

_'Why? Got a problem with my lips on yours?" Sauske said cockily stepping forward. _

_"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Sakura said taking a step back, but Sauske took another step forward and smirked._

_"Well... what's the matter Sa-ku-ra? Never been kissed?" Sauske asked saying Sakura's name seductively._

_"W-what g-gave you th-that i-idea?" Sakura stuttered think 'Why am I acting like Hinata?'_

_"One your stuttering. Two your ignoreing my question. and Three your blushing," Sauske informed making them only centimeters apart. Sakura looked down and thought 'I'm blushing?! I'm acting like Hinata to much right now!' Sauske cupped Sakura'schininhis hand making her look at him. Emerald clashed with oxyn and time stopped._

_"Your dark red now Sa-ku-ra-chan" Sauske said leaning in and closing the space between them. He kissed her. Suprisingly she kissed back. Deeping the kiss Sauske rapped his arms around her waist. She droped her board from her hands putting them around Sauske's neck. _

_End of Flashback!_

_Sakura touched her lips and thought only one thing "Oh-my-god! He kissed me!"_

**-**

-

-

**Skater Boys and Girls!**

Chapter 9: The very long day!

**.Next Day.**

_Word on the street is that Shinobi finally let girls in..."_

_"So what? They always let girls in."_

_"No they finally let girls skate there."_

_"NO WAY?! Seriously?"_

_"Not necessarily... their only letting this groups of girls skate other than that no other girls."_

_"Oh I see... well then who are the girls?"_

_"Here the catch, these girls don't go here..."_

_"Oh! That's all I need to hear. Hey!"_

_"What?"_

_"I was thinking... I mean what-"_

The girls couldn't speak anymore. Why? Because the Shinobi came in. Hell most people were intimidated by the group of boys.

It was 1st lunch in Konoha High and half of the boys were there. Shikamaru was holding his laptop and tray in the other hand. Naruto running to the table with Kiba on his tail... again. Neji raising his brow at the two and fallowed behind. Haku and Gaara right next to Rock Lee, who was annoying the hell out of them. Shino and Dosu silent as Zaku spoke to them. Sauske and his brother Sai falling behind last.

All twelve of them sat down taking their seats at the table... not speaking. Who would? I mean Hello! They just lost their pride to... to... a group of girls who were just as hard core as them. They were all speechless. Worst, the whole school found out and Shinobi was the ideal topic of gossip for today. How could they even keep their heads up high? This is the specialty of boys. They act like they don't care about much of what had happened. They have this ability to hide all their emotions form all. Don't you just love that?

"So Shikamaru have you got anything on her or what?" Sauske asked taking a bit out of his tomato.

"I haven't even started my search yet... hold on," Shikamaru said typing like a mad man! This is what happens when you have a friend who is technology smart. "Okay... I'm in. Who was the girl you want to look up?"

"Haruno... Sakura," Sauske said. Naruto raised his brow at his friend. What was the need to look up information on this girl? After all he just meet her yesterday, what ever Sauske was planning Naruto knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"...Troublesome..." Shikamaru said under his breath. Sai gave him a question looked and Shikamaru explained, "I'm in... it's just... well most of the stuff here is confidential... off limits."

"Can't you just... use one of your codes?" Gaara asked taking a bit out of his chocolate chip cookie. Shikamaru signed, "I could but then... I won't know what will happen after that... it's too risky."

"I don't really get it..." Naruto began taking a spoonful of ramen into his mouth.

"Naruto what's not to get? I can't get it with out-"

"No not that lazy ass..." Naruto be himself whipping his mouth, "I mean I don't get why you, _Sauske, _are so interested in finding info on this girl. What's so special about her anyways?"

The whole table turned to their fateful leader... Sauske Uchiha. What was special about this pink haired chick anyways? Big deal she bet him in the contest but who cares? Okay maybe all the guys at the skate park but other than that... so they got girls skating there, now. Why did Sauske even want to know anything about this girl? He never acknowledged any girl till now. So why her of all people? Why now? Why her? Why not tell anyone your reasons? Just plain old... why?

"Well Uchiha?" Neji asked looking at Sauske from the coroner of his eye.

"Hn."

"That's not an answer Sauske," Kiba pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing his chopsticks at said boy.

"Hn."

"Are we going to go on with this kind of answer?" Haku asked Gaara, said boy just shrugged.

"Well teme? What the answer?" Naruto asked impartially.

"HN."

"O MY KAMI TEME! ANSWER ME!" Getting up and pointing at said _teme._

"...sit down dope. You're making a sense..." Sauske replied without looking at Naruto.

"Not until you give me answer Sau-GAY!"

"... Sit down Na-RETARD ..."

"Teme!"

"Dope."

"Chicken ass!"

"Loser."

"Ass whole!"

"You good for nothing son of a b-"

"SAUSKE-KUN!!!!!!"

Speaking of the devil... it was the one and only biggest bitch... slut... whore... loser... tramp... okay you get it! Um... she has red hair and big thick black glasses that actually faltered her eyes. Her outfit? The shortest mini skirt you have ever seen, a red V-neck, and high heals only a hoe could wear. Her name? Karin. The most annoying fan girl of Sauske Uchiha, yet, maybe she'll all ways be.

"Great... she's here now," Kiba grunted. Shika smirked and closed his laptop in the process. Gaara took another bit out of his cookie while Naruto... being Naruto shoved ramen down his throat. Zaku, Dosu, and Haku looking at the girl with the look. Sai holding a simple laugh... _Doesn't pay off being the school so called "hottie" eh brother...ha! _Sai though. Lee eating his sushi in silence.

"Oh! Sauske! Sauske-kun! Hello dear!" Karin scream running the table. (**A/N:** I can't believe I am writing this! I feel so bad putting her in here...)

"Here we go again..." Sai grunted and looked at his food as if his life depended on it. Naruto cough and Neji looked at his watch. Shikamaru looked out into the court yard while Gaara put down his cookie and slumped in his seat. And with a swift move of the air the fan girl appeared at the table...

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" Gaara yelled over the loud screams of Karin.

"Yeah?!" He yelled back covering his eyes at the sight of what Karin was doing. She was currently chasing Sasuke around the lunch room applying her lip stick while doing so and screaming out, "Sasuke-cakes! Baby, don't run away from me! You know you love me!"

"Where is Kiba!!!?" Naruto looked around and saw Kiba's lunch right in front of him but no Kiba. His eyes widen.

"Oh my—"

"Neji what are we going to do? Naruto is going to have a heart attack seeing his arguing buddy is gone."

"I seriously have no—"

"Holy freaking' ramen! There is left over ramen and Kiba just left it here?! That bastard... well..." Naruto laughed to himself and grabbed the lunch and looked at Gaara and Neji who were giving him the are-you-serious look. He glared and said, "You're not having any! Back off! This is mine!"

"Crazy retard..."

"What the f..."

"My precious! Mine, I tell you mine!!!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

Lee looked at the sight and wondered _if we can only find a nice place called the Ramen Obsessed Anonymous support group for him..._

.

.

**With Kiba**

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up you freak."

"Not the jeans! Anything but the— NOOO!"

"Bark, bark!"

"Shut the dog up, geeze ah-noying!"

"What the heck is that? Wait what? Get away from—"

"Ohmigosh! Wow! Look at that."

"Where are the scissors?"

(Scratches head).

"What do we need them for, again?"

"Hello that," points. "Has to go seriously."

"Found them! Here! Do your worse."

"Perfect..."

"Wait, back away from me right now... Akumaru? Where are you buddy? Akumaru!"

"Shut up and let me finish!"

"AKUMARUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**With Sakura & the gang.**

"I am telling you... she's been out of it all day!" Ino yelled waving her hands in the air. All the girls looked at her.

"Ino..."

"Ya, Tenten?"

"Shut up! You've been yelling the whole damn time! My ears are killing me! I am probably defeat 'cause of you!!!"

"...Jeez you don't have to yell..."

"...hopeless..."

"...what was that?"

"...nothing... _stupid..._"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing, at all, Ino... just eat your food." Tenten said patting her friend on the head and turned to Kin while rolling her eyes. Making Sausme and Hinata giggle. While Ino... well ate. Sometimes... Ino was too much of a blond... really. Sadly as much as the girls tried they had to deal with this side of Ino... every single (every damn single) day. _Where is she? _Temari thought looking at the empty seat in across from her. Everyone was there. Sasume, Kin, Hemika, Anki, Yuri, Tenten, Ino, and herself. So who was missing? Simply the one and only pink haired... Haruno Sakura.

"Hey guys you've seen Sakura?"

"Um..."

.

.

She was on the school's roof. She was thinking. In deep thought. Thinking... just on the roof thinking about everything. As in everything that happened yesterday. Yesterday at the park to be exact. And him. With his hair in the wind as he skated. His smirk. His lips... on hers...

"Damn it..." She cursed hitting the air in front of her. He was still in her head! He's face! He's smirk or smile! He's hair! He's everything! She couldn't get the damn boy out of her head. What was wrong with her? He was just a boy... who stole her first kiss. Yes! Her first kiss. Other than that the boy was nothing more than a small speck of life on this plant right? Of course?

_Get a hold of yourself Haruno... your really thinking to hard. _She thought looking towards the sky. What was with her today? She was never like this before whenever she meets a guy or something like that. So why him? Why must it happen now?

Today she was off in PE. Today she forgot the ten easiest answers to a quiz in Science. Today she didn't read right, unlike the way she usually did and she didn't pay attention to math. Today she almost forgot that she had two more classes after lunch. Why of all days did she had to be off?

She was beginning to wonder if she should even go to the new skate park today.

**_CHA! We did our best to get our spot in that skate park! Why turn back now?_**

_Why not? It's stupid... the girls can go... I have things to do anyways._

**_Please! Just 'cause he stole your first kiss doesn't mean you have to chicken out on going there!_**

_Shut up! I am trying to forget about that! Thanks for reminding me!_

**_You're welcome. Though you got to admit he was hot right?_**

_Oh leave me alone inner. You are no help at all._

Sakura shook her head and looked at the sky above her. The wind blew a small breeze and a few Sakura petals blew toward her. _This high up and they still happen to find me... _Sakura closed her eyes shut sighed. She knew she had to go to the skate park. She just knew she had to. _I just have to act like nothing happened._

Boy did she have to try hard. You don't act like nothing happened with Uchiha Sasuke unless you got serious issues.

Sasuke had a different idea on how to treat Sakura today, as well.

-

-

_Ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring, ring._

Caller: **Unknown.**

.

_Who the hell is this? _Sakura though but sighed and answered. Only one way to find out.

-

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Hey."

"Who the— wait Uchiha?! How the hell did you get me number?"

"My, my Haruno. What foul language you have."

"Don't go all proper on me. How did you get my—"

"Chill woman. I got it from Naruto."

_Aw shit, stupid Uzumaki._

"Eh... what do you want?"

"Just because I call doesn't mean I want something from you."

"Yes it does. Now what do you want with me you stalker."

"Hn. Stalker? I hardly call myself a stalker."

"Well, while you don't call yourself a stalker; I will."

(Smiles to self).

"Hn."

"Ah emo boy is back..." Mutters to self. "What do you want?"

"Come to the park on Cherry Street, right now."

"But lunch is about—"

"Big deal, ditch. I'll see you there at the bench in front of the fountain."

"Sasu—"

Hangs up. Sakura groaned and flipped her phone close and looked to the sky. _Kami-sama, if anything happens right now I'll go. If not them I am staying at school. _As if by command the wind blows and Sakura groans. "Are you even on my side?" She yells to the sky. The wind blows harder towards her and her hair blows to the front of her face. "Okay, okay... I am going..." She muttered grabbing her sack lunch and board; heading down to Cherry Street.

* * *

She was sitting on the bench with her feet on her board. She was moving it back and forth silently humming to herself.

_Tick._

_Tick. Tick._

_Tick. Tick. TICK!_

He took forever. He said he would meet her there and yet he wasn't even there! She actually left school for this? She left lunch time with her friends— no she left school like he asked and this is what she got? No one was even here. The only thing you could hear was the wind and birds singing their little song. "I swear to kami-sama that if he doesn't—" **_OVER THERE! OVER THERE! LOOK UP RETARD! HE'S OVER THERE! _**Her inner yelled at making Sakura jump and look up.

"Uchiha," She sighed and opened her lunch. Finding something that gave her a small idea. _Pay back... _She thought and called out, "Yo, Uchiha!" He nodded towards her direction. She shook her head and grabbed the fruit or was it a vegetable? Either way it was orange, round and hard.

"Catch!" She threw the orange towards him. He gave her a weird look and moved his board but as if by chance the orange went towards his head and... BAM! Down goes the boy on the skate board. Sakura's eyes widen and she nearly hit her head. She dropped her lunch and hopped on her board skating her way to the boy who she hit.

"Uchiha? Uchiha?" She yelled at him when she kneed on the ground to look at the laying body... _Oh shit what if I killed him?! _She looked around for his board, which was right next to the orange that she threw. Sakura bit her lip and closed here eyes. Oh boy could she see the head lines now: **PINK HAIRED FREAK KILLS A FAMOUS UCHIHA WITH ORANGE! **"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." She cursed.

Sakura scratched her head in frustration and sighed. _What am I going to do now?_ She snapped her fingers and took her right hand to his left cheek and hit him. "Come on wake up," She pleads, still hitting him. One, slap. Two, hit. Three, slap. "And if I only had cold water," She muttered. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered or yelled. "WAKE UP YOU BAKA!"

Silence.

_Dang it._

**_Why not do what snow white and prince charming did._**

_What was that?_

**_Kiss him!_**

_Let me think... uh... no! I did it once and I am not doing it again. _

**_Why? I mean you got to admit_**—

_If you dare finish that sentence, I swear._

**_What?_**

_I will... uh... hurt you!_

**_And how?_**

_Hn._

**_Ha! Well as I was saying you got to admit, he is a pretty good kisser._**

_Shut up._

**_Ohh! I see how it is. Just give a quick peck and then bam! If nothing works then well... boo hoo._**

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the lying boy before her. He wasn't moving but he was breathing. So he was unconscious, the question was though for how long? Was he going to be out till school ended? Till Sakura had enough strength to pull him up and grab both their boards to bring them to the bench. Or until Sakura finally cracked.

Option A: Scream some more and pray he'll hear.

Option B: Slap him some more and for entertainment.

Option C: Get some water from the fountain and put some on him.

Option D: Do what inner said.

If she screamed anymore she would probably lose her voice. Then again slapping people for entertainment really starts to get old. What was left was option C and D... and she weren't going to option D no matter what. Sakura got up and ran to the fountain. She dipped her hands into the cold water and held some in her hand. Within five steps she lost it all and she ran back and did the same thing. Five more steps... all gone. Back again and five more steps, all gone. "Gah!" She screamed and scratched her head looking back down to the boy who was laying on the ground. _How the hell does an orange hit you that hard that you fall down unconscious?!_

**_Do it!_**

_Shut up._

**_Dooooo it!_**

_Shuuut up!_

**_D-d-d-d-dooooo iiiit!_**

_Sh-sh-sh-shut UP!_

**_Haruno do it._**

_You're Haruno too._

**_Just do it! No back sass! Good day!_**

She sat down legs cross and blinked twice. One peck and you're mouth leaves. One second and your free. Just do it... one, two, and three. She pulled a lock of hair in front of her face behind her ear and she bent down. Her face was right above his, only centimeters apart. She could just remember... she closed her eyes and went for the kill. _This never happened after this is over... _She put her lips on his and her eyes widen.

Why?

Answer: The boy's hands were on her face and holding her still. He was... oh no he didn't. He was faking it the whole freaking time?! She slapped him and he stayed still, she yelled at him and he stayed still but when she kisses him oh no. The boy will take his hands and keep you still and keep your lips in place. What the f...

Sakura lifted up her left hand, put it in a fist and hit his... no-nos? He jerked and put his hands down and groaned. "What the hell, Uchiha!"

'What the hell Haruno!" He glared trying to get his body up from the floor.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him in frustration.

'What does it look like? You just hit me in my man hood and you annoying girl," he glared and grabbed his board. She rolled her eyes and got up.

'Yeah so what, Sasuke? You freaking kissed me," She said grabbing his arm turning him around. He was giving her a bored look. "Again," She whispered looked at the ground. Sasuke looked at her making him smirk. "What now, Uchiha?"

"Oh so it's Uchiha now," He cooed. "Didn't you call me by my first name, Haruno?" She rolled her eyes shoving his shoulder.

"You are so... uh!"

"Wow nice vocabulary."

"Don't be sarcastic with me."

"Hn."

"Don't go emo on me either."

"How is 'hn' emo?"

"Well by how you say it and how you look... the shoe fits, no?"

"Annoying."

"Che."

"Hn."

"Meanie head."

"Nice word... not."

"Humph!"

"You are really getting on my last—"

Before Saskue could finish his sentence something very scary came... it was Kiba. No, Kiba isn't a scary person, but it was Kiba in his boxers running around the park screaming. "What the hell?" Sasuke said blinking.

"Is that Kiba?" Sakura asked. Sasuke could only nod. His friend was running around in the park during school hours screaming in his underwear. Yes there was something very wrong with this picture.

"HELP! I LOST AKUMARU!" He cried and ran past them with his hands in the air and his head turned from side to side. Sakura looked in horror and sweat dropped and Sasuke just stared. "HI SAKURA! HELP! I LOST MY DOG! AKUMARUUUUUUUU!" He yelled but ran faster at ninja speed.

...

Sasuke laughed, he really laughed. Not a laugh that said you were crazy or you were stupid but a real laugh. One that was only seen from time to time until now. Sakura stared at him and stared. This wasn't happening, the Sasuke Uchiha, cold hearted bastard was laughing at this very moment in front of her?

"Sasuke are you okay?" She asked. He shook his head and soon calm down. _Wow that was quick. _He looked at her and grabbed her hand. 'Wait were are you taking me?"

"Hn." He answered her and kept walking with his board in his hand. Sakura stumbled at first but started to keep up.

"Where are we going, Uchiha?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Come on I have a right to know, tell me." He still didn't answer but kept walking. "Sasuke whatever your middle name is Uchiha tell me where are we going, now."

"Shut up or I'll kiss you." She shut her mouth and walked. That shut her up.

.

.

"Sasuke why are your hands in front of my eyes?"

"Quite... okay you won't open them right?"

"Yeah, yeah." He took his hands away from her eyes and she kept them shut.

"Okay now..." He stepped next to her and said, "Open them."

She opened her eyes and blinked before seeing the real place before her. She turned to him and said, "Uchiha what—"


End file.
